Todas as coisas que eu odeio em você
by MilahhSilva
Summary: Bella vive em Forks com a mãe, Esme e a irmã, Rosalie há 1 ano. Desde que chegou ela vive em guerra com Edward, o garoto mais popular do colégio, filho do famoso cirurgião, Carlisle Cullen.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Eu estava completamente chocado, não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, isso não pode ser verdade. Eu não queria mais ouvir, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Tinha eu ser um pesadelo. Quantas vezes eu quis saber a verdade, perguntei ao meu pai milhões de vezes durante todos esses anos. Agora tudo o que eu queria era esquecer, nunca ter ficado sabendo. O pior é que fazia sentido, lembrando tudo o que aconteceu, o jeito do meu pai nos últimos dias, aquela cena com Rosalie, o jeito que Esme me tratou... fazia perfeito sentido, tinha de ser verdade... Isso acabava com tudo! Eu não podia mais ficar com Bella, eu não podia mais vê- la, nunca mais. Eu tinha que sair daqui. Abri a janela e pulei indo para fora, para bem longe do hospital, do consultório do meu pai e principalmente da discussão entre ele e a mãe de Bella, a mi... não eu não posso pensar nisso, eu tenho que sumir daqui.


	2. Voltando as aulas

POV Bella

Amanheceu, ótimo! Primeiro dia de aula após as férias. Como se não bastasse a chatice de voltar a _escravidão _depois de dois meses de _liberdade_. Eu sabia exatamente o que me esperava ninguém ia me deixar esquecer o que fiz na festa, conhecia essas pessoas o bastante para saber que elas se lembrariam do meu vexame... Sai de casa rápido eu já estava bem atrasada, minha mãe e Rosie já tinham ido embora.

Subi no escolar desconfiada olhei em volta, que alivio! Ninguém conhecido. Eu estava sendo paranóica. É claro que não tinha ninguém do colégio aqui afinal a maioria dos alunos ia para a escola de carro. Eu só estava pegando escolar porque minha mãe tomou meu carro como castigo. Tudo culpa da fofoqueira da Rosie, que alem de me entregar ainda nem me dava carona, por causa dela eu ia passar três meses pegando escolar com as criancinhas. Ai que raiva! O que me irrita mais é que a Rosie fica se fazendo de santinha e a mamãe ainda acredita...

Consegui me acalmar um pouco no caminho. "Não foi tão ruim assim" eu dizia pra mim mesma, "talvez tenha acontecido outro escândalo e ninguém mais se lembre do que eu fiz". Isso me tranquilizou um pouco, o pessoal aqui esta sempre aprontando... Eu sinceramente não conseguia entender essas pessoas, eu vivo me metendo em confusão mas é completamente sem intenção. Já eles, parecem gostar de dar escândalo, ser a fofoca do colégio.

O ônibus parou, eu respirei fundo e sai. O colégio ficava a um quarteirão dali. Eu já podia ver a fachada... E se eu matasse aula... Não minha mãe ia acabar descobrindo (a Rosie com certeza ia contar) e ai é que eu ia ta encrencada mesmo. Que ódio! Era melhor enfrentar isso de uma vez, afinal eu não ia conseguir fugir para sempre. Entrei no colégio de cabeça baixa, desejando ser invisível.

Corri ate a sala, mas tive que parar na apenas uma certeza: depois da vergonha na festa, o semestre ia ser uma tortura...

Olhei pra cima embora já soubesse quem estava ali: Edward e sua turminha (foi na festa dele que eu dei vexame, é claro que ele não ia perder a chance de me sacanear. Edward ia ser sempre Edward.)

- Olhem quem esta aqui! Eu estava querendo mesmo falar com você, oncinha! Quando você vai fazer outro showzinho daqueles? - ele falou e os outros riram. Era sempre assim: o palhaço começa e os outros o seguiam como os idiotas que eram. Eu não respondi, empurrei e eles me deixaram passar e continuaram com piadinhas sobre o que tinha acontecido. Tinha um grupinho na sala, quando entrei começaram com assovios e brincadeiras. O dia vai ser longo hoje! Fui para meu lugar de sempre no canto da sala. Estava vazio. Alice e Ângela não viriam (minha amiga doida) foi para a semana de moda em Nova York, Ângela (minha amiga nerd) estava em uma competição de cabeçudos em outra cidade. Maravilhoso! Pra completar eu estava sozinha em território inimigo. O professor entrou na sala interrompendo abaderna que dominava a sala. Fiquei agradecida que a primeira aula fosse do pior dos professores, Sr. Varner, ninguém teria coragem de fazer piadinhas, não na aula dele. Eu prestei atenção na aula tentando não pensar no que eu teria de enfrentar no intervalo: mais gozação. O sinal da segunda aula tocou e a professora de espanhol entrou na sala (Maria podia não ser a melhor professora do colégio, mas é sem duvida a mais legal)

- Hola, clase! Vocês se divertiram muito nas férias?

Ah, não! Que droga. Porque ela tinha que fazer _essa_ pergunta.

- Muito, principalmente na minha festa, né Bella? – Edward falou.

- O que aconteceu na festa? – Maria perguntou curiosa.

- Conta pra professora oncinha – A sala inteira começou a rir. Maria olhou pra mim curiosa. Tudo o que eu fiz foi baixar a cabeça na minha cadeira. Ia ser impossível ignorar, aquilo era demais pra mim. Que raiva! Porque aquilo tinha que acontecer comigo? Porque eu tinha que ir para aquela festa idiota? Porque minha mãe tinha me deixado ir naquela festa? Quando pensei nisso fiquei com mais raiva ainda. Ela não presta nenhuma atenção em mim. Eu sou a problemática, a rebelde, não vale a pena se importar com o que faço. Rosie é a perfeita, o anjinho inocente... Essa é outra que da raiva só de pensar. Se não fosse por ela e os presentes de grego que ela me deu aquela noite eu não estaria passando por isso agora.

Tenho que admitir que grande parte da culpa também é minha primeiro por ser tão desorganizada e bagunceira a ponto de deixar que todas minhas roupas ficassem sujas e não ter nem uma lingerie pra vestir e ter que vestir o "presente" da Rosie. E segundo por ser inocente em acreditar que Rosie, que sempre me detestou e nunca fez nada pra me ajudar, repentinamente teve um surto de bondade e irmandade comigo e me cedeu a lingerie que nunca havia usado, uma _coisa_ muito brega com estampa de oncinha. Me pergunto se Rosie já tinha plano de me ridicularizar de algum jeito quando comprou aquela lingerie. Não é típico dela comprar uma coisa e não usá-la imediatamente, sem contar na breguice, Rosie tem muitos defeitos mas não_esse_. Isso também explicaria a insistência em que eu fosse a festa. Ela nunca gostou de andar comigo, diz que eu mancho a imagem dela, ela ate finge não me conhecer aqui no colégio. É obvio que eu devia ter suspeitado mas tudo que eu pensei na hora foi que eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer mesmo, não ia arrancar pedaço me misturar com os "populares". Lembro que a única desconfiança que surgiu foi imaginando como Rosie teria sido convidada se ela nem conhecia o Edward, pelo que eu sabia. Depois lembrei que Rosie era líder de torcida e Edward era do time de basquete, com certeza eles se conheciam era do mesmo grupinho de idiotas que se consideram melhores do que o mundo.

O sinal do intervalo tocou e eu entrei em desespero só de imaginar ir ate o refeitório e enfrentar o colégio inteiro. Não, melhor passar fome. Segundos depois, Jake (meu amigo, faz o segundo ano assim como eu, mas estuda em outra sala, ele é o cara mais legal do colégio. Sempre me da ótimos conselhos.)

- Bella, como você esta?

- Péssima!

- Olha, tenta não dar ouvidos pra essas piadinhas uma hora eles se cansam de te encher. Você só tem que ignorar por enquanto.

- Tudo bem.

- Bom é melhor você não ficar aqui. Eu te conheço e sei que você não vai aguentar ficar calada por muito tempo então é melhor ir pra algum lugar vazio. Eu ficaria com você mais me chamaram na secretaria. Te vejo depois.

- Tchau.

Fiz o que ele me aconselhou fui para um lugar vazio, um pequeno bosque atrás do colégio, raramente aparecia alguém por ali. Deitei na grama, liguei meu mp4 e fechei os olhos. Pouco tempo depois uma mão tirou um dos fones dos meus ouvidos:

- Bella?

Abri os olhos assustada. Edward estava inclinado sobre mim. Sentei bem rápido, ainda assustada.


	3. Trauma

POV Bella  
>- O que você quer Edward? Veio fazer mais piadinhas mais piadinhas idiotas? – eu disse irritada.<br>- Calma não precisa dar patadas. Eu não vim perturbar você.  
>Olhei pra ele sem entender. Todas as vezes que ele falava comigo era pra me irritar. Porque essa mudança de atitude agora? Pensando nisso, me lembrei que não era a primeira vez que ele agia de maneira estranha comigo. Fiquei curiosa.<br>- Edward, porque você me tirou de cima da mesa naquela festa?  
>-Uê, você estava pagando o maior mico...<br>- Achei que você gostasse de me ver pagando mico.  
>- Não, eu gosto de te irritar. – ele falou rindo.<br>- Por quê?  
>- Você ainda não percebeu? Você é a garota mais esquisita do colégio – nesse momento ele começou a rir de novo – vive dando vexame, mas eu gosto de você... desde que você chegou, eu acho... mas você era esquisita de mais, não pegaria bem pra minha imagem sair com você, então a única forma de me aproximar era te perturbando. – Ele falou isso e me beijou. Fiquei confusa. Quer dizer que ele me irritava porque gostava de mim? Nossa, os garotos são mesmo estranhos! Dei outro beijo nele...<br>Tudo aquilo foi muito estranho: conversar com ele sem brigar, beijar ele e mais estranho ainda, gostar de beijar ele...  
>Quando tocou o fim do intervalo nós voltamos pra sala (separados é claro, afinal eu não queria me meter em mais fofocas e ele, obvio, não queria ser visto comigo). O resto das aulas passou rápido sem que eu fosse capaz de prestar atenção no que acontecia ao meu redor, logo acabou a ultima aula e eu sai sem falar com ninguém, o mais rápido que pude.<br>Estava na parada de ônibus quando escutei uma buzina bem perto de mim, olhei com medo de quem estaria ali. Fiquei aliviada e muito surpresa quando vi que era Rosie. Andei desconfiada ate o carro, o que ela poderia querer, pra falar comigo aqui enfrente ao colégio? Ela tava meio abaixada, provavelmente se escondendo pra que não vissem falando comigo.  
>- Sobe ai, mas anda rápido garota, não quero que ninguém veja a gente juntas. – pasma por ela esta me oferecendo carona, subi na BMW conversível e chamativa dela. Ah que saudades do meu Audi super discreto!<br>Foi um alivio chegar em casa e ter uma tarde inteira longe de toda aquela zoação... Eu aproveitaria melhor o momento se não estivesse tão perturbada com a história do Edward.  
>Sentei no sofá e liguei a TV procurando algo para assistir, algo que me distraísse da confusão que estava na minha cabeça. Para minha surpresa Rosie sentou ao meu lado e não ficou reclamando, tentando tomar o controle e escolher um canal como ela sempre fazia. Olhei de canto de olho para ela que estava mordendo o lábio com uma expressão indecisa. Rosie anda estranha desde que voltou de Nova York com a mamãe, peguei essa mesma expressão nela varias vezes desde que ela chegou. Percebi que ela queria me dizer alguma coisa e não devia ser uma simples fofoca insignificante, para que a linguaruda da Rosie tivesse todo esse tempo hesitando em contar. O que quer que seja, é melhor que ela não me conte, já tenho coisas de mais na minha cabeça.<br>-Ah! Já chega! Eu __tenho __que dividir isso, não posso ser a única com a imagem traumatizante na cabeça pelo resto da vida. – ela falou dramática como sempre.  
>- Que imagem? Seu namorado brincando com o "foguetinho" do amigo dele? – perguntei provocando ela me ignorou.<br>POV Rosie  
>Ignorei a provocação e soltei o que tava me incomodando desde que cheguei em casa, talvez ate antes.<br>- Eu peguei a mamãe transando. – pronto soltei, não dava pra segurar isso.  
>- <em><em>O que?<em>_ __Quando? __– me perguntou chocada, eu a entendi completamente, foi exatamente assim que me senti.  
><strong><strong>#Flashback on#<strong>**  
>Entrei na suite apressada, ainda tinham <em><em>muitas <em>_lojas pra visitar e hoje era nosso ultimo dia na cidade. Eu só estava ali para deixar as sacolas e pegar um casaco, o clima tinha ficado muito frio. Estava procurando no meu quarto quando me lembrei daquele casaco lindo da mamãe que super combinava com a roupa que eu estava vestindo. Era nessas horas que eu dava graças a Deus ter uma mãe que vestia o mesmo número que eu, eu podia me aproveitar do guarda-roupa fabuloso dela.  
>Fui ate o quarto dela e abri a porta sem bater, primeiro porque achava que ela não estava ali e segundo porque não havia necessidade afinal o que a mamãe poderia estar fazendo de mais... Ops, eu com certeza devia ter batido...<br>Meu Deus! Eu preciso de um analista... não de um psicólogo... não de um psiquiatra... Ah tanto faz! Preciso de alguém que me ajude a lidar com o trauma que vou ter pro resto da minha vida.  
><em><em>Minha mãe<em>_ estava __nua__ em cima de um __cara__ na maior empolgação, nem percebeu quando abri a porta... Como assim? Ela nem tem namorado! Pelo que sei, ela não namora desde que eu nasci!  
><strong><strong>#Flashback off#<strong>**  
><strong><strong>- <strong>**Como assim? – Bella me perguntou.  
>- Como assim o que Bella?<br>- O que eles estavam fazendo?  
>- <em><em>Discutindo o degelo da Antártida!<em>_ O que você __acha__ que eles estavam fazendo Bella? – perguntei com ironia. Fala serio! Como ela é burra, e eu é que sou a loura aqui. (****N/A**** Sem ofensas as louras)  
>- Mas a mamãe... eu não acredito... quem era o cara?<br>- Não faço ideia, estava chocada de mais __vendo a minha mãe em cima dele __pra parar pra ver quem era.  
>- Você tem certeza que eles estavam...?<br>- O que mais um homem e uma mulher fazem nus, um em cima do outro, na cama?  
>- Não consigo acreditar... a mamãe... com um estranho... O que você fez?<br>- Fui embora né, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Fosse lá e dissesse: "Ei mãe e cara-desconhecido-transando-com-minha-mãe, sei que ta bom ai mas será que vocês podem acabar logo porque eu ainda quero usar o banheiro e ver mais vitrines?" – Eu hein. Cada pergunta idiota que essa garota faz. Pelo menos me sinto __bem __melhor agora que desabafei. Vou pro meu quarto ensaiar umas novas coreografias.


	4. Lembranças

POV Edward

Mais que merda é essa que eu to fazendo? Pra que eu fui atrás da Bella no intervalo? E ainda falei aquelas besteiras pra ela... Eu sou mesmo um idiota. Me metendo com uma garota tão esquisita. Fui o caminho inteiro pensando nisso. Não posso negar que adorei beijar ela. Foi a melhor sensação da minha vida, só não fazia ideia do que isso significava ou como seria amanha. Eu falaria com ela? Continuaria debochando dela como sempre?Assumiria que tava ficando com ela?

Quando entrei em casa a única decisão que eu tinha tomado era deixar o amanha para amanha. Estranhei quando passei pela porta do escritório do meu pai e o vi ali, mas então lembrei que hoje ele entrava no plantão mais tarde. Tentei passar de fininho pro meu quarto. Não rolou.

- Edward, vem aqui filho.

- Sim, pai.

- Como foi a escola hoje?

- Foi... normal.

- Ótimo. – meu pai sempre me fazia essa pergunta. Era o jeito dele de dizer: "Ei filho, a gente não tem nada pra conversar, mas to aqui se quiser falar comigo." Ate era legal, mas eu realmente não queria me abrir com meu pai... Alem do mais, o cara não é lá nenhuma expert em mulher.

Como é que vou pedir conselhos amorosos para um cara que ainda é louco por uma mulher que traiu ele com um velhote rico, fugiu com o amante e ainda deixou ele com um filho recém-nascido pra criar sozinho? E apesar de tudo isso ele ainda era "amarradão" na minha mãe...

Carlisle ate sai com outras mulheres de vez em quando, mas nunca se envolve. A impressão que eu tenho é que ele ta esperando ela voltar. Que ele trabalhou pra caramba, ficou tão famoso e rico só pra que ela voltasse pra ele. Ele pensa que disfarça na minha frente, que não demonstra o quanto ainda gosta dela, mas eu sei que ele gosta, sei que ao contrario do que ele diz, ele não destruiu as fotos e as coisas dela, sei que esta tudo escondido no armário por trás do fundo falso do closet dele.

Eu vi uma vez quando era criança, uns quatro anos, e estava brincando de esconde-esconde. Empurrei acidentalmente o fundo falso e encontre todas as roupas, fotos e objetos que minha mãe deixou para trás. Não sei se algum dia ele deu falta da blusa roxa que eu peguei e escondi nas minhas coisas.

Durante algum tempo fiquei chateado por ele esconder aquelas coisas de mim, principalmente as fotos, me perguntei porque ele não me deixava ver as fotos dela, passei minha infância inteira o enchendo de perguntas sobre ela, sobre como ela era. Depois finalmente entendi que ele tinha ficado muito magoado, que não aguentava ver as coisas dela pela casa, mas a amava demais pra simplesmente jogar fora e tinha vergonha, vergonha por ainda estar apaixonado por ela.

- Você lembra que tem que ir pro hospital hoje, não lembra? – Carlisle perguntou me arrancando daqueles pensamentos.

- Lembro. As 6 né? Vou ta lá. – falei saindo do escritório. Ser voluntario no hospital era parte do "castigo" por ter dado a festa escondido.

Fui pro meu quarto e pensei em dormir um pouco, mas não consegui. As perguntas que eu tinha resolvido que ficariam para amanha voltaram a minha cabeça. Decidi descer pra tocar piano, passei no escritório pra pegar as partituras que havia esquecido ali. Estavam em cima da mesa, enquanto pegava, vi o site que meu pai estava acessando. Era de um hotel.

- Vai viajar de novo?

- Hein?... Ah, ainda não sei. Fui convidado para dar uma palestra mas não sei se vou aceitar.

- Ah... Vou ta lá em baixo. – falei começando a imaginar o que eu podia fazer se ele viajasse. Tinha que se mais discreto dessa vez.

POV Bella

Depois de jogar a bomba pra cima de mim, Rosie subiu pra cuidar da vida fútil e desinteressante. Eu fiquei sentada, tentando fortemente não imaginar a cena, mas de vez em quando minha mente saia de controle e eu vi com mais clareza do que eu gostaria a cena que Rosie descreveu. Argh! Agora eu to enjoada e com dor de cabeça. Que beleza! Eu ate preferia ficar pensando no que aconteceu com Edward. Desisti de assistir, não tava me distraindo mesmo. Tava subindo as escadas quando houve a porta abri.

- Oi filha! – Virei pra olhar pra ela e no mesmo segundo varias imagens traumatizantes invadiram minha mente. Corri pro meu quarto, mal respondendo um "Mãe" pra ela. Acho que nunca vou conseguir olhar pra ela de novo sem me lembrar.

POV Esme

Cheguei em casa mais cedo do que o normal, vi Bella subindo as escadas.

- Oi filha! – a cumprimentei entrando em casa. Ela virou e olhou pra mim de um jeito muito estranho com o rosto muito corado e saiu correndo gritando um, "Mãe" apressado e desaparecendo no andar de cima. O que será que deu nessa menina?... Nessas meninas, melhor dizendo. Rosie também esta muito estranha desde que voltamos de Nova York... Ah Nova Yok. Lembra de nossa ultima viajem fez com que imediatamente me lembrasse do que aconteceu.

**#Flashback on#**

Saia de um banho refrescante quando alguém bateu a porta. Estranho, não pedi serviço de quarto. Fui atender ainda de roupão. Não conseguia acreditar nos meus olhos:

- Ny? – perguntei sem acreditar, eu devia estar delirando. Ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça parecendo muito perturbado por me encontrar assim só de roupão e ainda molhada.

- Es, sabia que ia te encontrar aqui! – ele falou com aquela voz rouca que eu nunca que eu fosse capaz de perceber como tinha acontecido, estávamos nos beijando ardentemente como se não tivesse passado nem um segundo desde a ultima vez que nos vimos. Eu o puxei para dentro e fechei a porta. Sem interromper o beijo, fomos andando as cegas pela suite ate chegarmos a uma mesa encostada a parede. Ele me sentou ali e eu prendi minhas pernas em torno do quadril dele arrancando sua blusa enquanto ele tirava meu roupão. Me livrei da calça dele rapidamente e nos amamos com ardor ali mesmo em cima da mesa.

Era exatamente como antes, o desejo tão intenso que éramos incapazes de aguentar por tempo suficiente para encontrarmos um lugar mais adequado. Chegamos ao ápice juntos e só então me lembrei de Rosalie, que poderia mudar de ideia e vir para o quarto a qualquer momento. Meu desejo estava longe de ser satisfeito e eu podia ver que o dele também. O puxei para o quarto, ele me arrastou para a cama recomeçando antes que eu pudesse trancar a porta. Ficamos horas ali, nos amando de todas as formas existentes, eu não pensei em mais nada não lembrei de mais ninguém até que finalmente paramos, completamente saciados. Ele ficou me abraçando e beijando cada parte do meu corpo da mesma forma ciumenta e possessiva de sempre. Isso me lembrou o motivo de termos passado tanto tempo longe um do outro. Depois de alguns tempo ele adormeceu exausto, fiquei admirando, vendo como ele ainda era lindo e musculoso. A... como senti eu senti falta daquele rosto... Aqueles belos traços, eu pude ver os mesmos traços todos os dias durante todos esses anos... em Rosalie. Droga! Esqueci completamente dela, o que eu diria quando ela voltasse: "Oi filha, ta afim de conhecer o papai?" Não eu não podia fazer isso, não podia voltar atrás.

Levantei e me vesti rapidamente, comecei a arrumar minhas malas. Eu ainda o conhecia o suficiente para saber que cansado do jeito que ele estava, dormiria feito uma pedra por no mínimo umas quatro horas. Era tempo suficiente. Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e fui arrumar as de Rosie. Ainda não sabia o que ia dizer para ela, como justificar a antecipação de nossa volta para casa. Mas ia pensar depois. Terminei e liguei para recepção para que viessem buscar minhas coisas, enquanto esperava fui ate o quarto admira-lo uma ultima vez. Me senti culpada por fugi sem nenhuma explicação, mais uma vez. Então decidi deixar um bilhete me desculpando e pedindo que ele não tentasse me seguir. Era mais do que eu tinha feito da ultima vez.

Tive que subornar a recepcionista, a camareira e o carregador para que ignorassem o fato de que havia um homem dormindo no quarto que eu estava desocupando. Também deixei a diária paga ate o dia seguinte, caso ele demorasse a acordar e porque eu não sabia se ele estava hospedado ali. Consegui fazer esse arranjo nada comum por ser uma hospede frequente, não que eu fosse voltar depois _dele_ ter me encontrado ali. Liguei pra Rosie e pedi que fosse direto para o aeroporto, tive sorte de conseguir um vôo tão em cima da hora.

**#Flashback off#**

Voltando a realidade... Acho que estou imaginando coisas, talvez as meninas estejam agindo do mesmo jeito de sempre, eu é que to vendo coisas... com a consciência pesada.

POV Carlisle

Já estava na hora de ir pro hospital, passei pra da um tchau pro Edward embora soubesse que o veria daqui a pouco no hospital. Ele estava ao piano.

- Já to indo filho.

- Certo, daqui a pouco chego lá.

Sai, rindo do desanimo na declaração dele. O obrigo a fazer trabalho voluntario toda vez que ele apronta, o que... sempre. É o único tipo de castigo que eu posso aplicar, ter certeza que ele esta cumprindo. O motivo do atual castigo é a festa que ele enquanto eu estava viajando. Edward transformou a casa numa verdadeira zona e a quantidade de bebidas e preservativos que encontrei espalhado em cada canto da casa quando voltei me deixou com medo ate de _imaginar_ que tipo de orgia aconteceu ali. Fiquei furioso, mas não surpreso. Quando viajei já sabia que Edward ia aprontar alguma coisa, só não imaginei que ele fosse tão longe. Estava pensando no que encontrei quando voltei e de repente comecei a lembrar o que _encontrei_ enquanto viajava. Encontrei e perdi. As imagens que se repetiam na minha mente desde o momento em que aconteceram voltaram mais uma vez, para me torturar.

**#Flashback on#**

Desci para reclamar da demora em arrumar meu quarto, esse hotel supostamente devia ser cinco estrelas, passei a manhã inteira no congresso e quando chego no quarto querendo descansar ainda esta a mesma bagunça de quando sai, e quando estou tentando dormir um pouco tenho que deixar o quarto para a camareira poder arrumá-lo.

Eu estava reclamando com o recepcionista quando olhei ligeiramente ao redor e imediatamente _a_ vi. A reconheci no mesmo segundo, não tinha duvidas de que era _ela_ mesma. Ela estava saindo do hotel, fiquei paralisado no lugar de tão chocado que estava, a recepcionista me dizia alguma coisa mas eu não a escutava. Quando me recuperei ela já havia saído. Fui atrás dela na rua mas não a vi em nenhum lugar, ela tinha desaparecido... de novo.

**#Flashback off#**

Eu ainda não consegui acreditar que estive tão perto e a perdi mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não vou desistir, vou encontrá-la mais uma vez...


	5. A festa

POV Bella

Passei o resto da tarde e da noite no meu quarto evitando minha mãe, demorei a conseguir dormir e em consequencia acordei tarde e tive que sair correndo de casa, perdi o escolar e o ônibus chegou atrasado. Nossa, como meu dia já estava começando bem! Cheguei na escola na hora em que os portões estavam sendo fechados. Todos já estavam nas salas. corri para a minha e por sorte o professor ainda não estava lá. Fui para o meu canto bem rápido mas parei, incrédula, quando cheguei na minha cadeira. Alice estava sentada na cadeira de trás.  
>– O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?<br>– Ah, eu pintei... Ficou legal?  
>– Ele está azul Alice.<br>– Eu sei é que eu errei na hora de usar água oxigenada. Acabei usando xampu pra tingimento azul. Mas ficou tão legal que eu resolvi ir pra Nova York assim. Vou tirar hoje.  
>– Ah.<br>– Então o que achou?  
>– É ficou... diferente.<br>Ela riu, Alice é tão auto-confiante não liga pro julgamento dos outros, não tá nem ai se vai passar por ridícula. Essa é uma das coisas que eu mais admiro nela. Queria ser assim também não me importar com o que os outros dizem de mim.  
>– E então como foi ontem? - Alice me perguntou. - Pegaram muito no seu pé?<br>– Claro, né você tinha alguma duvida de que iam fazer isso?  
>– Não sei, só pensei que pudesse ter acontecido um milagre e todas essas pessoas terem se transformado em pessoas boas e legais.<br>– Acho que nem um milagre faria isso.  
>– Verdade.<br>Nesse momento o professor entrou e começou a aula, eu não tive oportunidade de contar a ela sobre minha conversa esquisita com Edward. Meia hora antes de tocar o intervalo recebi um bilhete do Edward que estava sentado com sua turminha no fundo da sala (ele fez o recado passar de mão-em-mão ate chegar a mim). Olhei pra ele antes de ler mas ele estava olhando para o outro lado. Li o que estava escrito:

Bella, te espero no mesmo lugar de ontem

Não olhei para ele de novo, quando tocou sai discretamente e fui para o pequeno bosque. Ele já estava lá sentado em uma árvore. Sentei ao lado dele, ele segurou minha mão.  
>– Então você vai participar do festival de talentos?<br>– Ah não! Você não me chamou aqui para pra tirar onda da minha cara né?  
>– Só pensei se você não queria apresentar outro numero daqueles... - ele falou rindo. Puxei minha mão da dele mas ele a pegou de volta. - Ia fazer o maior sucesso.<br>– Você nunca vai largar do meu pé com essa historia não é?  
>– Nunca.<br>– Sabe, eu ainda não entendi essa historia direito, mesmo depois do que você me falou ontem. Se você não tivesse me tirado daquela mesa... bom, você sabe que eu não teria parado não sabe? Sabe que eu teria tirado a roupa toda.  
>Ele assentiu com a cabeça.<br>– É isso que não entendo, se tivesse você teria muito mais motivos para me zoar.  
>– Eu sei disso, mas quando vi você bêbada em cima daquela mesa, tudo o que eu senti foi ciumes. Acho que foi ai que percebi que gostava de você. Então tirei você de lá, ainda esperei que seus amigos fizessem isso mas como eles não se mexeram... Alias que amigos você tem.<br>– Eles não são meus amigos - Rosie, Royce e companhia nunca se enquadrariam na minha categoria amizade. - E eu não esperava que eles fizessem qualquer coisa pra me ajudar.  
>– Companhias legais as suas.<br>– Na verdade, só aqueles são assim. Meus amigos de verdade são todos maravilhosos. Mas sabe como é, ninguém que preste iria a uma festa sua então não pude ser muito selectiva com minhas companhias.  
>– Ha,ha,ha, isso quer dizer que você não presta também, já que você foi a festa.<br>– Eu sou a única exceção. - ele começou a rir. Fiquei surpresa de ver como podia ser legal conversar com Edward.  
>– E por falar nas suas companhias, com quem é que você foi mesmo? Não lembro de ter convidado ninguém que fale com você.<br>– Ah você convidou, eu fui com a minha irmã. - falei sorrindo, antecipando a reação dele quando soubesse quem era a minha irmã.  
>– Você tem uma irmã? Eu nem sabia mas tenho certeza que não convidei ela, eu nem conheço.<br>– Na verdade você conhece, a escola toda conhece só não sabe que ela é minha irmã.  
>– E quem é ela?<br>– Rosalie Hale.  
>– Espera, a Rosalie Hale? A líder de torcida? Mentira!<br>– Verdade.  
>– Não acredito! Você nem se falam, ela parece nem perceber que você existe.<br>– Ela fingi que não me conhece, não quer que ninguém saiba que somos irmãs, tem vergonha de mim.  
>– Eu nunca teria adivinhado isso... é verdade os boatos que tão rolando do namorado dela? O Roice?<br>– Que ela pegou ele no vestiário masculino no maior amasso com outro cara? É, foi no finalzinho das ferias durante um jogo de beisebol que teve em outra cidade. Ela ainda ta fumaçando de raiva e juro que vai se vingar dele. E acredite quando Rosie fica com raiva, sai de perto.  
>– Então você foi pra festa com ela? E como é que a sua irmã te deixa ficar bêbada daquele jeito e ainda fazer o que fez?<br>– Foi ela que me embebedou, ela e o Royce e eu ate acho que tinha mais do que bebida ali, já bebi antes e nunca fiquei daquele jeito, a Rosie também não tava muito normal. E ela adora me ver pagar mico de qualquer jeito... Vem cá, seus país liberaram a casa pra festa?  
>– Não, você acha que meu pai ia deixar eu transformar a casa naquela zona? Ele estava viajando. Foi a maior confusão quando chegou. Ele me pós de castigo e nem queria me deixar viajar.<br>– Ai é, você foi pro torneio. E ai como foi lá?  
>– Foi legal, nos ganhamos a primeira etapa, a segunda vai ser aqui. O ultimo jogo foi incrível, foi contra aqueles imbecis de Tacoma e aquele cara novo, Emmett, entrou no time e arrasou com eles. Nos vingamos da ultima vez que eles nos venceram. Teve uma jogada que eu ia correndo com a bola ai veio...<br>– Edward, desculpa mas eu não tenho cara de quem gosta de conversar sobre esporte, tenho?  
>– Não, você tem cara de nerd chata. - Ele se inclinou e me beijou. Tenho que admitir, mesmo tirando onda comigo o tempo todo ele é um fofo. Nunca imaginei que eu fosse pensar isso dele, mas a verdade é que eu acho que sempre fui apaixonada por ele, desde que o conheci só não admitia isso antes porque achava ele um idiota. Mas agora que eu sei que ele é legal ( bom, irritante mas legal), agora posso admitir. O mais engraçado é que toda vez que eu ficava morrendo de raiva por alguma coisa que ele tinha me feito a Alice ficava dizendo que eu na verdade tinha uma forte atração por ele. Eu sempre dizia que ela estava ficando louca de vez mas não é que a danada tava certa. Eu sempre tive uma atração por ele, mesmo quando achava que o detestava sempre reconheci que ele é lindo.<br>Quando o beijo acabou ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos, depois ele sorriu e passou a mão, meio sem jeito, pelo meu cabelo, bem devagar.  
>– O que você fez nas férias?<br>– Fui explorada pela minha tia.  
>– Como assim?<br>– Ela me levou pra casa dela porque minha mãe estava viajando. Ai eu passei um mês inteiro cuidando dos meus dois primos pirralhos.  
>– Nossa que diversão hein?<br>– Aqueles dois... - Nesse momento o sinal tocou, ele me beijou de novo e levantou.  
>– Vamos? - ele falou.<br>Dessa vez andamos juntos até a piscina, ali ele parou para falar com uma turminha e eu continuei andando. Tinha dado apenas alguns passos quando reconheci Jake junto com um pessoal da sala dele. Ele olhou pra mim de um jeito que eu tive certeza que ele tinha entendido tudo. Com certeza vinha um sermão por ai. Jake é um amigo e tanto, sempre cuidando de todo mundo. Tenho certeza que ele não ia aprovar o que eu estava fazendo agora. Normalmente eu me irrito quando se metem na minha vida mas sei que o Jake só quer me ajudar. Eu teria que explicar tudo pra ele e para Alice e Angela também, com certeza. Ia ser uma tarefa difícil faze-los entender.  
>Fui pra minha sala, o professor já estava na sala para dar uma aula chata de geometria. Assim que sentei no meu lugar Alice me entregou um bilhete.<br>"Pq vc desapareceu no intervalo?"

"Fui fazer umas coisas ali, depois te conto" - escrevi em resposta.

"Pq vc ñ conta agora"

"Pq ñ dá. Vc vai ficar chocada."

"Vc vai me matar de curiosidade"

"Vc tem algo pra fazer hoje á tarde?"

"Ñ, pq?"

"Vamos lá pra casa ai eu te conto tudo."

"Blz"

"E ai como foi em NY?"

" Foi d+ vc devia ter ido. Vc ñ vai acreditar quem tava fazendo show la no ultimo fim de semana."

"Quem?"

"A 100 monkeys"

" O que isso tem de mais?"

" Aff Bella como vc é chata!"

" Só pq ñ acho q eles o maximo?"  
>Paramos de troca bilhete, o professor ja estava nos olhando desconfiado. 100 monkeys era a banda em que Jasper, o cara por quem Alice era apaixonada, tocava. Eles tão começando a fazer sucesso e todo mundo no colegio puxa o saco deles. Eles ate tem um som legal mas não são essas coisas todas... Nunca fui com a cara deles, com exeção de Jasper que parece ser legal só muito reservado, os outros são uns idiotas convencidos. São amigos do Edward, acho que um deles mora na mesma rua do Edward. Por falar em Edward, ele não voltou pra sala. Deve estar matando aula, ele sempre faz isso não sei como passa de ano.<p> 


	6. Planos para aprontar

POV Edward

O pessoal me chamou pra beber atrás do ginásio e como eu não tava afim de ir pra aula mesmo, fui com eles. Quase todos os "populares" do colégio estavam lá, eu me pergunto como o direto não descobri isso daqui, o povo não é nada discreto, acho que no fundo ele sabe só se faz de desentendido pra não arranjar confusão com os pais que nunca acreditariam que os queridos filhinhos matam aula pra encher a cara atrás do ginásio. Ele sabe que se mexer com os riquinhos ele é demitido do cargo rapidinho, pelo menos o cara é inteligente, fica na dele.  
>Rosalie estava lá e olhando pra ela era impossível acreditar no que Bella tinha me falado, ela devia ta tirando onda com a minha cara. Não era possível que a rainha da beleza e da vaidade fosse irmã da garota mais deslexada do colégio.<br>- Quem é a loirinha? - Emmett, o cara novo, me perguntou gesticulando pra Rosalie.  
>- Rosalie Hale. Se você que um conselho, nem olha muito pra ela que a garota é um pitbull. Se você chegar perto ela te estraçalha.<br>- Ate parece! - ele falou revirando os olhos. - Nunca tive medo de mulher não vou começar agora. - ele sai indo em direção a ela.  
>- Você que sabe, é o seu pescoço mesmo. - fiquei olhando esperando ela dar um belo passa-fora nele como ela fazia com todo mundo, mas pra minha surpresa ela se virou e começou a conversar com ele. Tava ate rindo! Quantas vezes eu tinha visto Rosalie Hale sorrir? Duas? E quantas vezes ela tinha sido minimamente educada com alguem que falasse com ela que não fosse do grupinho dela? Nenhuma. Acho que Emmett é bom mesmo, se consegue "desdobrar" o dragão Hale... Cara como eu fui tapado, só agora me dei conta Rosalie é Hale e Bella é Swan-Hale. Como eu nunca percebi que elas tinham o mesmo sobrenome? O outro sobrenome de Bella devia significar que elas eram filhas de pais diferentes, isso também explicava o fato de não serem nada parecidas. Pensando bem, acho que elas não são tão diferentes assim, sempre achei que Rosalie era parecida com alguém que eu conhecia, mas nunca consegui lembrar com quem ela parecia, talvez eu sempre tenha visto o parentesco entre elas só não conseguia reconhecer.<br>- E ai Edward, a casa vai ou não tá liberada na sexta? - Dick me perguntou.  
>- Vai, meu pai confirmou a viagem dele hoje cedo.<br>- E o que agente vai fazer?  
>- Não sei, to pensando em algo que não dé trabalho e não me meta em encrenca se meu pai voltar antes da hora de novo.<br>- Que tal uma festa na praia? Faz tempo que agente não faz uma, não daria trabalho de organizar e nem teria como seu pai saber.  
>- Só se eu fosse preso. - eu ri - Mas você tem razão, é uma boa ideia. Ai pessoal - eu falei bem alto pra que todo mundo me escutasse - tá todo mundo aqui convidado pra uma festa em La Push beach essa sexta-feira. E avisem pra todo mundo que vocês conhecerem. - o pessoal gritou animado.<br>- Hey Edward, o que você vai fazer essa noite? - Tanya me perguntou, sentando do meu lado.  
>- Nada,to de castigo.<br>- Ah que pena, agente bem que podia fazer alguma coisa legal essa noite. - ela falou dando em cima de mim. Ela parece ter se decidido que eu serei o próximo da extensa lista de ex dela. Se ela não espalhasse pro colégio inteiro com quem ela tá saindo eu ate daria uns "pega" só pra ela sair do meu pé, e também por que ela é uma gata. Mas a garota não sabe ficar calada, é sujeira na certa ficar com ela, não teria como a Bella não saber. (**n/a **Edward é um garoto e eu uma garota, então eu to escrevendo como eu _acho _que um cara como Edward pensa, não a minha opinião)  
>- Não vai rolar não Tany.<br>- Tudo bem, vamos ter a festa sábado. - ela falou voltando pra onde as amigas dela estavam sentadas.

POV Bella

Alice me olhava com a boca escancarada depois do que contei mas o primeiro a falar foi Jake:  
>- Você ficou louca Bella, o <em>Cullen<em>? Fala serio!  
>- Ei eu não tenho culpa, as coisas aconteceram... e ele não é tão ruim assim. - me defendi.<br>- Não to dizendo, enlouqueceu de vez. O que houve, você bateu a cabeça com muita força durante as ferias? Pelo amor de Deus Bella, o cara é um idiota.  
>- Não é não, pelo menos quando estamos sozinhos.<br>- Ele muda tanto assim? - Alice me perguntou com uma voz descrente.  
>- Completamente, parece outra pessoa Lice.<br>- E você tem certeza que ta mesmo gostando dele? - ela checou  
>- Não sei, eu <em>acho <em>que sim... Sim eu to apaixonada por ele. - confessei envergonhada.  
>- Então eu <em>acho <em>que tudo bem. - ela falou incerta.  
>- E a loucura ainda é contagiosa! - Jake falou, dramático. - Porra Lice, você devia tentar por juízo na cabeça dela não encorajar a maluquice.<br>- Ora se ela gosta mesmo dele, isso é tudo que importa.

POV Esme

Não dá pra acreditar que meu carro me deixou na mão de novo! Eu acabei de receber ele dá revisão, e hoje acabei voltando de ônibus pra casa. Isso me deixou solidaria com a Bella, acho que o vou devolver o carro dela, ninguém merece andar de ônibus. Vi um carro desconhecido parado atrás do carro da Rosie dei uma olhada quando cheguei mais perto e... ops! Vou entrar de fininho e fingir que não vi nada, Rosie tava no maior amasso com um grandalhão que eu tinha certeza que não era o namorado dela e eu não conhecia. Já tive dezoitos anos e sei como é essas coisas então não vou encrencar, mas talvez esteja na hora de ter outra conversinha com Rosie sobre sexo e responsabilidade. Entrei em casa sem que eles me percebessem e ouvi os amigos de Bella na sala.  
>- Ora se ela gosta mesmo dele, isso é tudo que importa.<br>- Seria se não tivéssemos falando do Cullen, Alice.  
>O que? Eu ouvi direito, ele disse Cullen? Não pode ser, eu devo ter ouvido errado.<br>- De quem vocês tão falando? - perguntei  
>- MÃE - Bella gritou assustada por não ter me ouvido chegar. - De ninguém.<br>- Eu ouvi o Jake falando em um Cullen? Quem é?  
>- É só um carinha idiota que estuda com agente. - Jake me respondeu.<br>- Ahhh. - foi o que consegui responder indo para meu quarto. Um Cullen em Forks e um que estudava com Bella, que tinha a idade dela? Não podia ser quem eu estava pensando, podia? Tinha que ser ser coincidência. De todas as cidades do país, não acabaríamos morando no mesma cidade. Esse Cullen de quem eles falavam, por quem, pelo que entendi , Bella estava apaixonada não podia ser o _meu _Cullen, o meu bebe que semana que vem completa dezesseis anos. É claro que não é ele, afinal _eles_ não são os únicos Cullens no mundo.  
>Acho que só pensei imediatamente nele por causa da proximidade do aniversario. Mal posso acreditar que meu bebe já vai fazer dezesseis, a mesma idade que eu tinha quando o vi pela ultima vez no dia em que fui embora. Pra mim ele sempre seria aquele bebezinho de cabelo bronze e olhos verdes que só dormia se eu cantarolasse pra ele. Ah, meu pequeno Ny! Como me arrependi de não ter trazido ele comigo. Claro isso teria acabado com Carlisle, eu não podia tirar os dois filhos dele de uma vez só. Foi essa a razão de eu ter deixado meu filho para trás.<br>Será que Carlisle estava preparando algo para o aniversario do nosso filho? Será que ele lembrava e se ressentia por eu te-lo abandonado no aniversario de dezesseis anos _dele_?


	7. É claro que isso não ia dar certo!

POV Edward

Hoje é o dia. Meu pai viajou de madrugada e eu fiquei completamente sozinho pra fazer o que quisesse. Nem fui pra aula, fiquei checando pra ver se tava tudo em cima pra hoje a noite. A tarde Dick, Mike, Emmett e outros caras apareceram pra ajudar a levar a tralha toda pra praia e deixar escondidinho até a hora. Se a policia pega, adeus festa. Tudo encaminhado só faltava uma coisa, ligar pra Bella.  
>- Alô - ela falou atendendo o celular.<br>- E ai, só tô ligando pra confirmar, você vem mesmo né?  
>- Vou, a barra já ta limpa aqui. A Rosie inventou uma historia de aniversario de sei-la-quem e eu peguei carona e disse que também fui convidada, minha mãe já liberou nos duas pro "aniversario" e a Lice vai vir dormir aqui em casa. E você fez sua parte?<br>- A sim, falei com o Eric, ele e toda a banda vão vir pra festa, talvez até façam um showzinho particular. Pode da certeza pra sua amiga, o Jasper vai tá aqui.  
>- Beleza então, ate mais tarde.<br>- Tchau.

POV Rosalie

- Então? Qual dos dois? O vermelho ou o azul? - eu perguntei olhando para elas através do espelho.  
>- Não sei, os dois são maravilhosos. - Kate falou.<br>- Os dois te deixam linda. - Irina completou. Mas que ajuda! Eu chamei elas aqui pra me ajudarem a escolher um vestido, não para elogiar todas as roupas que eu mostrava para elas. Olhei pra Tany esperando que pelo menos ela desse uma opinião util.  
>- Eu iria com o vermelho. Vermelho é mais<em> femme fatale<em>. - Esse era o tipo de opinião que eu tava procurando. - Então o Emmett tem ou não tem pegada?  
>- Oh se tem! Da de dez a zero no Royce. - me calei quando percebi que tava fazendo muita propaganda do <em>meu<em> produto. Elas eram minhas melhores amigas, mas o gato é _meu_ e ninguém pega.  
>- Em <em>todos<em> os aspectos? - Irina perguntou com curiosidade de mais pro meu gosto. Ela que se meta a besta pra ela ver!  
>- <em>Isso<em> eu vou saber hoje a noite depois... - não terminei porque minha mãe apareceu na porta do quarto, que algum idiota tinha deixado aberta. Por sorte ela parecia não ter escutado o que eu falava.  
>- Oi meninas!<br>- Oi, Esme. - as meninas responderam, minha mãe pedia que nossos amigos chamassem ela pelo nome, acho que ela teria um troço se chamassem ela de "tia", também ela ainda era tão nova.  
>- Cadê a Bella? - minha mãe me perguntou.<br>- Não faço ideia.  
>- Procurei por toda a casa, ela deve ter saído. - minha mãe saiu do quarto.<br>- Quem é Bella? - Irina me perguntou.  
>- Nossa pudo. - Kate e Tany riram, elas sabiam <em>quem<em> era a Bella.  
>- Rosie, você pode vir aqui um minutinho? - mamãe chamou do quarto dela.<br>- Volto já. - falei pra meninas e fui ver o que minha mãe queria.  
>- Rosie você sabe quem é um tal de Cullen que estuda na sua escola? - ela me perguntou toda estranha.<br>- Sei, é um cara que joga basquete. O que tem ele?  
>- Você sabe o nome dele?<br>- É ... é... iii mãe deu branco agora. Não consigo lembrar o nome do cara. Se quiser vou perguntar pra Tany, ela vivi dando em cima dele. - eu ri. Minha mãe ficou pálida e arregalou os olhos.  
>- Você... você e ele... Você já teve alguma coisa com esse garoto? - ela gaguejou.<br>- I mãe, não so de atacar jardim de infância não. A Tany é que gosta de pegar pivete. - ela se acalmou. - Porque tá fazendo essas perguntas?  
>- Nada não filha. Pode voltar pra suas amigas agora querida.<br>-Tá - Como minha mãe anda estranha ultimamente, mas eu é que não vou perder tempo tentando adivinhar o que tá rolando com ela, se ela quiser ela fala.

POV Bella

Fomos de carona com Emmett pra não despertar suspeitas na minha mãe. Assim que chegamos nos separamos dele e de Rosie ficando apenas eu e Alice no meio daquela gente que nos não gostávamos e que definitivamente não gostava da gente. Emmett era um cara muito legal e eu teria ficado perto deles se Rosie não tivesse vindo o caminho todo me lançando um olhar homicida. Alice também não tava com cara de muitos amigos. Tinha sido um trabalho enorme convencer ela a me acompanhar, só tinha conseguido com a promessa de Edward de apresentá-la a Jasper. Se o cara não viesse eu tava ferrada.  
>- E ai, o que tão achando? - Edward perguntou animado, se aproximando.<br>- Agente acabou de chegar, mas parece tá bem legal - eu respondi. Ficamos os três nos olhando sem ter o que falar. - Ahm... Edward essa é a Alice. Alice esse é o Edward. - era estranho apresentar duas pessoas que já se conheciam, mas nunca haviam se falado. Se eu não fizesse isso eles provavelmente não conseguiriam falar um com o outro.  
>- Oi. Tudo bem?<br>- Oi. Tudo.  
>- Eu tenho que dá uma olhada por ai, depois eu volto tá? - Edward me disse.<br>- Tá. - ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e sumiu no meio da galera.

POV Edward

Tava tudo indo muito bem, o pessoal tava se divertindo, a policia não tinha aparecido para acabar com a festa e depois de algumas horas Eric, Jasper e o pessoal da banda apareceram. Ótimo, ia ser muito estranho se eu tivesse que passar a noite com Bella e a amiga. O único problema agora era apresentar Jasper para Alice, eu não conhecia ele direito, meu amigo na banda era o Eric. Alem disso essa de bancar cupido num é pra mim.  
>Apesar da minha preocupação, foi mais fácil do que eu pensava. Ele tava sentado em um tronco de arvore perto de onde elas estavam, eu me aproximei puxando assunto:<br>- E ai cara? Curtindo a festa?  
>- É ta bem legal. Foi você que organizou?<br>- Foi... - eu não sabia como chegar ao assunto, decidi ir direto ao ponto. - Ai cara, sei que isso vai parecer estranho, mas tenho um amiga minha ali que ta doida pra te conhecer. Você topa? - eu tava me sentindo o maior dos idiotas, bancando o casamenteiro.  
>- Tá, chama ela aqui.<br>- Alice! - eu gritei, gesticulando pra que elas, a musica tava muito alta tive que chamar varias vezes pra que elas me ouvissem. Alice arrastou Bella junto com ela ate onde estávamos.  
>- Então, Jasper essa é a Alice. Alice esse é o Jasper. - pronto já fiz minha parte.<br>- Oi.  
>- Oi, senta ai. - ele afastou pra ela sentar ao lado dele e ficamos os quatro sem ter o que conversar. O que eu tinha que fazer já fiz, eles que se virem pra a achar assunto.<br>- Edward, a cerveja tá acabando. - Mike gritou assim que me viu.  
>- Deixa eu ir resolver isso lá depois eu volto. - eu sai deixando eles, ainda sem conversa.<br>- Cara você tava falando com as esquisitas da Bella e Alice? - Mike me perguntou, não respondi nada só dei de ombros. Só agora percebi que vacilei convidando ela, eu ainda nem sei se quero que me vejam com ela. Se ficar com ela aqui todo mundo vai ver.  
>Fizemos uma "vaquinha" e uns caras saíram pra comprar mais bebida. Resolvido o problema voltei pra onde eles tavam e vi que os três tavam conversando bastante, principalmente Alice e Jasper. Melhor assim.<br>- Bella, que dá uma volta ali?  
>- Tudo bem. Tchau, pessoal.<br>- Tchau.  
>- Tchau.<br>Nos afastamos da festa, atravessando a floresta em direção as piscinas naturais. Sentamos em umas das formações rochosas.  
>- O que agente veio fazer aqui? - ela me perguntou de um jeito engraçado. Parecia que ela achava que eu ia atacar ela ou alguma coisa do tipo.<br>- Dá um tempo da festa.  
>- Sei, você organiza a festa e depois foge dela. Qual é o problema? Seus amiguinhos idiotas não podem ver agente junto?<br>- Garota, como você é paranóica hein?  
>- Eu não sou é burra Edward, eu vi muito bem você evitando qualquer contato comigo lá. Eu não vou ficar brincando de esconde-esconde não, não devo nada pra ninguém, não tenho que ficar me escondendo. Não quero ficar andando de mãos dadas ou me exibindo pra todo mundo, mas também não vou ficar me escondendo como se tivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada. - ela falou irritada tentando sair das pedras. Puxei ela de volta e a beijei antes que ela começasse outro discurso.<br>- Eu te trouxe aqui por que queria ficar sozinho contigo e por que gosto desse lugar aqui. - falei dando beijos nos lábios e no rosto dela.  
>- Arrã... vou fingir que acredito. - ela falou rindo quando comecei a beijar o pescoço dela, ela tinha cócegas. Fiquei beijando de propósito só pra fazer ela se arrepiar toda. - Para Edward! - ela pediu quando não aguentou mais, fui descendo minha mão que estava na sua cintura, mas ela segurou minha mão antes que eu chegasse onde queria, não desisti tão fácil, esperei mas uns minutos e subi minha mão tentando tocar um dos seios dela, mas ela me parou de novo. Ficamos nessa, eu avançando ela me bloqueando por um bom tempo ate que venci ela pelo cansaço e consegui acariciar os seios dela. Justo <em>naquela <em>hora ouvimos uma gritaria e barulho vindo da festa, a musica foi interrompida bruscamente.  
>- Ah mais que merda! - eu reclamei.<br>- O que será que ta acontecendo lá?  
>- Só pode ser a policia acabando com a festa. Isso é hora deles aparecerem, fala serio!<br>- Eu pensei que a historia de que a policia pudesse vir acabar com a festa fosse brincadeira de vocês.  
>- Claro que não, pra dar festa assim precisa de um monte de baboseira de autorização e blablabla, eu não ia ter paciência de ir atrás disso, nem ia ter graça. Isso sem falar que quase todo mundo aqui é menor e tem bebida... Vem vamo dar o fora daqui ou agente vai acabar preso.<br>- Mas e a Alice?  
>- Se tiver sido inteligente foi embora, se não uma hora dessa já rodou e foi pega. - falei, levando ela por outro caminho pra ir pegar meu carro. Bella resistiu.<br>- Edward eu não posso deixar minha amiga sozinha, ela veio comigo  
>- Bella, a menos que a garota seja muito idiota, ela já caiu fora. Alem disso o Jasper ta acostumado a vir nesse tipo de festa tenho certeza que ele tirou ela de lá - droga! O caminho é esse mesmo ou to indo na direção da festa? Bella parou de protestar e continuamos tentando sair dali, mas droga era o caminho errado, esbarramos justamente em Jasper e Alice.<br>- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei.  
>- Pegando um atalho pra onde os carros ficaram. - Jasper me respondeu.<br>- Mas_ esse_ é o atalho não é?  
>- Não esse é o caminho pra festa. - Perfeito! Seguimos eles pro atalho e ainda encontramos Eric perdido. Nos cinco conseguimos sair da floresta mas, maravilha, não era o estacionamento.<br>- Droga e agora? - Jasper me perguntou. Outras pessoas tinham pego o mesmo caminho que agente e saído ali, todos se dirigiam na mesma direção.  
>- O estacionamento deve ser pra lá. Vamo. - Eric falou.<br>- E ser pego fácil fácil andando com um monte de gente desse jeito? Não vamo pro outro lado. - eu falei.  
>- E como que agente chega em casa a pé?<br>- Vamo nos afastar daqui ai agente chama um taxi e talvez volta pra buscar os carros.  
>- Tá bom então. - Começamos a ir na direção contraria a dos outro mas não fomos muito longe. Um barulho da sirene da policia bem atrás da gente e as luzes fizeram agente parar e se virar. Agora fudeu!<p>

POV Bella

É claro que isso não ia dar certo! Agora estávamos os cinco espremidos e algemados no banco de trás da viatura. Alice chorava sem parar, Jasper tentava consolá-la, Edward tava preocupado que o pai dele não tava aqui e não tinha ninguém pra tirar ele da cadeia e eu preocupada que minha mãe ia me matar e Rosie, que um hora dessas devia ta sã e salva em casa mas que ia dançar junto comigo por termos saído juntas pro mesmo "aniversario", ia me esquarteja e jogar os pedaços para os cachorros. Pra completa, Eric falou:  
>- Gente, acho que preciso trocar as calças. - PQP. Num quero nem imaginar o que que ele fez ou o fedor que vai ficar aqui nesse carro apertado.<p> 


	8. Flagra

POV Edward

O policial nos levou em direção contraria a da delegacia indo pra onde tinha sido a festa, não é possível que ele queira prender mais alguém, só se fosse pra levar no teto que aqui dentro num cabe mais um fio de cabelo. E ainda tinha o fedor de xixi dentro do carro que tava matando. PQP como é que o cara é frouxo desse jeito? Nem eu, que possivelmente ia passar a noite na cadeia tava desse jeito. Eu tava tentando imaginar como ia dizer pro meu pai que fui preso. "Alô pai, ai se você não tiver muito ocupado da pra voltar pra casa pra me tirar da cadeia? Só se não for incomodar." Não dava né, eu tinha que inventar uma historia, e uma convincente. Assalto? Sequestro?...  
>O policial parou no estacionamento.<br>- Desce todo mundo. - ele mandou, deu trabalho mas agente conseguiu sair do carro. Ele começou a tirar as algemas de um por um, mas o que diabos esse doido tava fazendo? - eu vou deixar passar dessa vez, mas se eu pego qualquer um de vocês pelo menos atravessando a rua fora da faixa... Vamo desapareçam daqui rápido antes que eu mude de ideia.

POV Bella

Tavamos todos muito dispostos a fazer o que ele mandou, mas a Alice tinha que abri a boca.  
>- Como assim você vai liberar agente sem leva pra delegacia? Aposto que é só porque eles são os filhinhos de papai riquinhos, se fosse só um bando de pobres lascados...<br>- Cala a boca Alice! - pelo amor de Deus o que essa doida ta querendo?  
>- Vocês querem ir pra cadeia? Se é assim eu posso dar um jeito.<br>- NÃO! - nos gritamos todos ao mesmo tempo.  
>- Pode levar só ela, agente já ta indo embora. - Edward falou, que traira abandonando a menina assim. Por sorte, Alice ficou de boca fechada e o policial deixou agente ir, eu fui de carona com Edward e Jasper nos seguiu levando Alice.<br>- É aqui mesmo que você mora? - Edward me perguntou pasmo.  
>- É. - eu respondi rindo, a cara dele olhando pra minha casa tava muito engraçada. - O que você achava? Que eu morava em algum barraco desmoronando?<br>- Não é que eu não sabia que você era rica, você ta sempre tão...  
>- Esfarrapada? Pode dizer, a Rosie vive dizendo isso.<br>- Serio que essa é a sua casa? - ele perguntou de novo.  
>- É serio, minha mãe é arquiteta-chefe de uma grande multinacional, ela que projetou a casa. Só não te convido pra entrar porque minha mãe deve tá acordada esperando agente chegar e não vai gostar.<br>- E você tem que entrar agora?  
>- Tenho, minha mãe deve ter ouvido o barulho dos carros e tá esperando agente entrar.<br>- Então tá, tchau. Vamo combinar alguma coisa amanha? A casa ta liberada.  
>- Vamo, amanha agente se fala. - concordei, pensando em como faria para controlar o que ele com certeza queria fazer com a casa vazia - Tchau.- falei dando um beijo de despedida e descendo do carro, esperei que Alice saísse do carro do Jasper também, mas ela não parecia disposta a acabar a conversa. Tive que ir ate lá chamá-la.<br>- Alice tá na hora de entrar. - credo eu parecia minha mãe falando. Ela me olhou com um cara de quem tava pra me matar.  
>- Então agente conversa mais depois né? - Jasper falou pra ela.<br>- Claro, me liga pra gente conversar mais. Tchau. - eles deram um beijo no rosto e ela desceu do carro de má vontade.  
>- Tchau. Tchau Bella.<br>- Tchau Jasper. - acenei e arrastei Alice pra casa.  
>- Aff Bella, você tinha que atrapalhar. Agente tava num papo tão legal...<br>- Se eu não atrapalhasse você passava o resto da noite lá, e eu é que ia ter que me explicar pra minha mãe.  
>- E o que você vai dizer pra ela por não termos voltado com a Rosalie?<br>- Vo dizer que agente se separo e num vi mas ela, num é nem mentira. - entramos em casa e como eu imaginava minha mãe tava nos esperando na sala.  
>- Cadê a Rosie?<br>- Não sei agente se separou assim que chegamos na festa e eu não vi mas ela.  
>- E quem trouxe vocês pra casa?<br>- Uns amigos ai... agente já vai dormir ta mãe, tchau.  
>- Boa noite querida. Boa noite Alice.<br>- Boa noite Esme. - subimos pro meu quarto, agora fiquei preocupada: porque a Rosie ainda não chegou? Se ela tiver sido presa, eu me ferro também.  
>- Onde é que vocês tavam? - Alice me perguntou quando estávamos no meu quarto.<br>- Nas piscinas naturais. E vocês, sobre o que conversaram? - mudei o assunto pra que ela não me interrogasse.  
>- Um monte de coisas... ele é muuuuuuito mas legal do que imaginei. - eu ri, a Alice tava apaixonada por ele a um tempão.<br>- É melhor agente deixar pra conversar amanha e ir dormir né?  
>Estava quase dormindo quando ouvi Rosie e mamãe conversando no corredor, ótimo pelo menos ela não foi presa.<p>

POV Carlisle

Cheguei em casa bem cedo, abri a porta com medo do que ia encontrar, surpreendentemente tava tudo em pé e arrumado. Que estranho, eu tinha certeza que ia encontra a casa tão bagunçada quanto da outra vez, se não pior. Fui ate o quarto de Edward, que estava dormindo profundamente. Quieto desse jeito ate da pra se deixa enganar que ele não andou aprontando, O que quer que ele tenha feito, foi mais discreto dessa vez. Bom a casa ta de pé, ele ta saudável, vou deixa pra lá.  
>Me aproveitei do sono pesado dele e peguei o celular dele, liguei pro Mike. Pronto, agora tava tudo combinado, eu prepararia uma festa surpresa pro Edward e Mike avisaria pra todos os amigos de Edward, coloquei o celular no lugar e fui descansar um pouco antes de ter que ir no hospital, a razão de eu ter voltado antes da hora. Aniversario. Outro dia eu trocava as fraudas dele e agora ele ia fazer dezesseis. Dezesseis. Não era uma idade boa pra mim, me trazia muitas lembranças que eu preferia esquecer. O <em>meu<em> aniversario de dezesseis anos foi o dia em que fui abandonado e perdi minha filha. Minha filha! Como ela tinha ficado bonita, pensei de novo lembrando daquele dia em que a vi na recepção do hotel em Nova York. A reconheci imediatamente quando a vi mesmo depois de dezesseis anos sem vê-la. Parecia que esse numero me perseguia, dezesseis era a idade que eu tinha quando _ela _me deixou, dezesseisera o tempo que havia se passado desde aquele dia... Rosie corria pela casa vestida de fadinhaquando sai, Esme dava banho em Edward e quando voltei a casa estava vazia e ela tinha deixado um bilhete dizendo que ia embora e que eu fosse buscar Edward na casa da amiga dela. E depois disso, nenhuma carta, nenhuma noticia da minha filha, nada... Não eram as melhores lembranças de aniversario, sorte que Edward teria uma vida bem diferente da minha, primeiro porque ele não era um idiota romântico como eu que se deixava arrasar por uma mulher, Edward tinha puxado a mãe, não se prendia a ninguém. Com quem será que Rosalie é parecida? Comigo ou com ela? Fisicamente ela era a minha cara, mas e a personalidade?... Nem percebi que peguei no sono, sendo acordado pelo toque do meu celular.  
>- Alô?<br>- Doutor Cullen? O senhor já chegou em Forks? - uma enfermeira falou. Olhei o relógio, já eram  
>duas da tarde, eu estava muito atrasado.<br>- Sim, desculpem o atraso estarei ai em vinte minutos. - me troquei apressado, dei um outra passada no quarto de Edward, que continuava dormindo, num queria nem imaginar o que ele fez pra estar com esse sono todo. Sai pra ver o paciente que tinha me feito voltar pra cidade.

POV Edward

Acordei quase três horas da tarde com uma ressaca do inferno e só melhorei depois de um banho e beber quase dois litros de água, o mais bizarro é que eu nem tinha bebido tanto assim. Fui ligar pra Bella.  
>- Bella?<br>- Oi, pensei que você não fosse mais ligar.  
>- Acabei de acordar.<br>- A é essa hora?  
>- Vai dizer que você ta acordada a muito tempo?<br>- Desde de nove da manhã.  
>- Deus me livre, acordar cedo desse jeito. Então, você quer vim pra cá agora?<br>- Agora não dá, o carro da minha mãe ta na oficina e ela saiu com o meu. Só se eu esperar ela chegar.  
>- Porque você não pega o carro da sua irmã emprestado?<br>- Ela põe fogo nele _antes_ de me emprestar.  
>- Então eu vou te buscar. Espera um pouquinho ai que eu já chego.<br>- Tá. - desliguei o celular e dirigi pra casa de Bella. Fiquei impressionado de novo com a beleza da casa. Mandei uma mensagem e ele saiu de casa.  
>- Vamo?<br>- Vamo.  
>- Sua amiga ainda ta aqui?<br>- Não, ela foi pra casa cedo. Tinha que manter a historia do aniversario e ninguém dormi ate quatro horas no dia seguinte de um aniversario.  
>- Depende do aniversario. - eu brinquei. Chegamos na minha casa e foi a vez dela ficar admirada com minha casa.<br>- Nossa como é lindo aqui dentro!  
>- É, é que minha mãe é... a não eu não tenho mãe, isso aqui é obra de uma decoradora mesmo.<br>- O que aconteceu com sua mãe? - ela me perguntou com uma voz cuidadosa.  
>- É uma historia longa e complicada, mas eu não te trouxe aqui pra ouvir os melodramas da família Cullen. - me aproximei dando um beijo nela, retornando de onde agente foi interrompido ontem. Dessa vez ela não ficou me parando e deitamos no sofá.<p>

POV Carlisle

A consulta foi mais rápida do que esperava e voltei logo para casa, talvez eu conseguisse uma vaga no avião pra voltar ainda hoje pro congresso. Espero que Edward já esteja acordado assim posso pelo menos cumprimentá-lo ele antes de voltar.  
>- Edward? Já acordou? - chamei, da porta. Vi Edward cair do sofá onde ele estava na maior agarração com uma garota. Ele e a menina pularam em pé vermelhos de vergonha.<br>- Pai! O que você ta fazendo aqui? - Edward perguntou assustado.  
>- Eu tive que voltar antes. - eu não sabia onde enfiar meu rosto de vergonha, olhava pra todos os lados menos pra eles.<br>- Eu... eu preciso ir ao banheiro. - a garota gaguejou.  
>- É nesse corredor embaixo da escada. - Edward falou. A menina foi ao banheiro enquanto eu e Edward ficávamos parados no meio da sala, eu me segurava muito pra não cair na gargalhada daquela situação. Quando finalmente decidi sair pra poder rir a vontade a campainha tocou. Fui atender, eram Mike e Dick.<br>- Edward, seus amigos estão aqui. - eu falei deixando eles entrarem.  
>- E ai cara, tá afim de jogar essa tarde? - Eles falaram. Vi a menina, que voltava do banheiro, parar e se esconder quando ouviu a voz dos outros. Edward olhava pra bolsa dela alarmado, achei muito estranho aquilo. Ela tava se escondendo dos garotos?<br>- Não sei cara, acho que já é muito tarde. - Edward tava muito desconfortável, olhando pra bolsa e pro corredor sem parar.

POV Bella

Inventei que queria ir no banheiro pra escapar daquele momento constrangedor. Isso com certeza era o mico do ano, ser pega no maior amasso com o Edward pelo pai dele. Eu queria que o um buraco se abrisse no chão pra mim me enfiar dentro quando ele apareceu na sala.  
>Segui o corredor que Edward tinha me apontado, era cheio de prêmios e certificados do Dr. Carlisle Anthony Masen Cullen. Estranho é exatamente o mesmo sobrenome da Rosie, só que ela tem Hale antes de Masen coincidência! E que gato que era esse pai dele, eu nunca tinha visto ele antes, só conhecia de nome e ainda assim quando vi ele tive a impressão que conhecia ele de algum lugar. Ele deve ser parecido com alguém que eu conheço, mas não consigo lembrar quem.<br>Quando me acalmei do mico e decidi voltar vi os amigos do Edward na sala, era só o que faltava mesmo! E agora o que eu faço? Vou pra lá e passo mais essa vergonha? Não já chega por hoje, vou é sair daqui de fininho, mas, droga! deixei minha bolsa em cima do sofá.

POV Edward

Mas será possível que agente não pose passar um minuto sozinhos sem que alguma coisa acontece? Pelo amor de Deus, já ta virando palhaçada! Não bastasse meu pai aparecer do nada, três dias antes do que devia, ainda me aparecem o Mike e o Dick. Agora fudeu de vez! O que que eu vou dizer quando a Bella aparecer? O que que eu faço? E pra completar ela ainda deixou a bolsa no sofá, não tem mulher nessa casa claro que eles vão notar uma bolsa de mulher jogada no sofá.  
>Bela passou de mansinho pra cozinha sem que os caras vissem ela. Pelo menos ela não vai criar caso de novo por eu não querer que meus amigos saibam da gente. Meu pai, viu tudo e olhava pra gente curioso, ele pegou a bolsa da Bella e foi entregar pra ela na cozinha.<p>

POV Carlisle

Levei a bolsa da garota pra ela, ainda não entendia o que tava acontecendo mas percebi que ela e Edward não queriam que os garotos soubessem que ela estava aqui.  
>- Obrigada doutor Cullen.<br>- De nada, e pode me chamar só de Carlisle.  
>- Você podia dizer pro Edward que eu já fui e que ligo pra ele depois?<br>- Claro, você ta de carro? Não vi nenhum na frente da casa. Quer uma carona... - falei tentando descobrir o nome dela, tinha alguma coisa de familiar naquela garota, tava tentando perceber o que.  
>- Bella.<br>- Então, Bella?  
>- Se não for incomodar.<br>- Vamos eu te levo, então. - fiquei observando ela enquanto seguia na direção que ela me apontava. Consegui identificar o que ela tinha de tão familiar, eram os olhos, eu já tinha visto aqueles olhos chocolate antes só não conseguia lembrar quando. Será que eu já a conhecia? Ou ela se parecia com alguém que conheci?  
>- Então, você estuda com o Edward?<br>- Estudo.  
>- Pensei que conhecesse todos os amigos do Edward, mas não lembro de te visto antes. - tentei me lembrar de todos os amigos de Edward que frequentavam nossa casa quando eram menores, será que ela era uma deles por isso eu reconhecia ela?<br>- Eu não ando com ele a muito tempo, e também não moro aqui a muito tempo.  
>- É... e a quanto tempo você mora aqui?<br>- Um ano mais ou menos. - se eu tivesse visto ela nesse ano eu com certeza lembraria, de onde eu a conhecia então? Parei de fazer perguntas, eu provavelmente tava assustando a garota com meu interrogatório.  
>- É aqui. - ela falou me fazendo para em frente a uma casa bem bonita.<br>- É linda a sua casa.  
>- Obrigada, e obrigada pela carona dou... Carlisle.<br>- De nada. - um carro parou a trás de nós buzinando sem parar. Que mal educado, eu to encostado no meio fio o que será que ele quer?  
>- É a minha mãe, você ta bloqueando a entrada da garagem. - Bella falou.<br>- Ahh.  
>- Tchau, e brigada mas uma vez. - ela agradeceu descendo do carro.<br>- Tchau. - sai pra que a mal-educada da mãe dela parece de buzinar. Olhei pelo retrovisor antes de virar a esquina e por um momento pensei ter visto Esme enfrente a casa de Bella. Eu devo ta tendo alucinações agora.


	9. Aniversario

POV Edward

Depois de toda a confusão do fim de semana eu e Bella tivemos uma semana tranquila, pelo menos. E hoje era meu aniversario, eu não tava afim de nenhuma festa ou comemoração mas meu pai insistiu em termos pelo menos um jantar só ele eu e Bella, agora eu só tinha que convecer ela a ir, depois do que aconteceu ela se recusava a ir na minha casa, ainda com vergonha do meu pai. Nos encontravamos apenas no intervalo, no mesmo bosque da primeira vez.  
>- Então você vai não vai? - perguntei pra ela.<br>- Edward, eu ainda to morrendo de vergonha do seu pai.  
>- E você nunca vai deixar pra lá se ficar evitando ele. Vamo vai Bella... pelomeu aniversario... - eu apelei, fazendo chantagem emocional.<br>- Tá bom, mas você não vai poder me cobrar mas nenhum outro presente de aniversario.  
>- E se eu quiser outros presentes? - eu falei, beijando ela sugestivamente.<br>- Vai ficar querendo. - ela me provocou, levantando e saindo.  
>- Onde você vai?<br>- O intervalo já vai acabar e eu ainda quero ir no banheiro, te vejo na sala.  
>Esperei um pouco e sai dali tambem. Encontrei minha turma querendo matar aula perto do ginasio, estranhei como eles pararam de falar quando me viram, eles vinham fazendo isso a semana inteira.<br>- E ai cara vamo ficar por aqui? Daqui a pouco as lideres de torcida vão começar a ensaiar na quadra.  
>- Não hoje eu vou pra aula.<br>- Qual é teu problema cara? Vai deixar de ver umas gostosas de mini-saias pra ir pra aula?  
>- É... tenho que aparecer por lá uma vez ou outra né? - eu não tinha aparecido nessa aula desde que as aulas recomeçaram, tava mas do que na hora de aparecer.<br>Era aula de filosofia, fala serio, e todos os meus amigos tavam matando aula, não dava nem pra zoar o povo. Acabei dormindo na sala, só acordei quando o sinal tocou pra gente ir embora. Ate que não foi tão ruim, eu ate sonhei. Devia aparecer mais nessa aula.

POV Rosie

- Te pego as oito? - Emmett me perguntou.  
>- Não, vou ficar ensaiando aqui ate tarde é melhor você ir na frente, já vi onde fica a casa desse cara uma vez não vou errar o caminho.<br>- Tá bom então. Agente se encontra lá, tchau! - ele me deu um daqueles beijos que me faziam ter vontade de me jogar em cima dele e esquecer onde eu eu tava e foi embora. Ele faz de proposito, eu tenho certeza. Me beijar desse jeito só pra se afastar quando me empolgo, deixa ele! Pego ele de jeito essa noite. Sexta passada o negoço todo babou quando a policia apareceu e ele inventou de dar carona pra um pessoal. Eu fiquei puta, acabou com o clima. Mas hoje, depois do aniversario desse carinha ai ele não me escapa.  
>Por mim agente nem ia pra esse aniversario, mas o Emm ficou amigo desse Edward... Fazer o que vou pelo menos da uma passada por lá, aposto que vai ser uma chatice aniversario em casa com os pais por perto, duvido que tenhe pelo menos um refrigerante "batizado". O que eu não faço pelo Emmett...<p>

POV Bella

Fiquei na duvida sobre o que vesti pra hoje a noite, Edward disse que era um jantarzinho informal com o pai dele mas eu não tinha certeza que devia ir de qualquer jeito. Apesar de ter certeza que ia me arrepender disso, decidi pedir ajuda.  
>- Então vamos ver as opções? - Alice falou assim que abri a porta pra ela. Ela quicava de felicidade, adorava brincar de barbie com os outros e eu nunca deixei ela escolher minhas roupas. Fomos pro meu quarto.<br>- Alice perai, é melhor você lembrar que é uma coisa informal e não exagerar tá.  
>- Tá bom Bella, deixa eu ver o que você ta pensando em vestir. - mostrei pra ela meu jeans e blusa favoritos. - Ta de brincadeira, você não pode ir desse jeito. O pai dele vai pensar que você é uma mendiga.<br>- Ei, essa é minha roupa preferida.  
>- Mas não serve pra um jantar. Deixa eu ver se você tem alguma coisa decente nesse guarda-roupa. - ela fuçou me guarda-roupa inteiro fazendo cara feia pra todas as minhas roupas. Ate que encontrou um vestido que eu nunca tinha usado. - Esse é perfeito! E é a única coisa aceitável no seu guarda-roupa. Serio Bella eu tenho que te levar ao shopping imediatamente.<br>- Esse ai foi a ultima tentativa da minha mãe de mudar meu estilo. Eu não gosto desse vestido, não tem nada a ver comigo.  
>- Mas ele é exatamente o que você precisa, experimenta pra mim ver. - eu <em>sabia<em> que ia me arrepender. Vesti a droga do vestido e me olhei no espelho. Urgh! Eu pareço uma patricinha nojenta.  
>- Eu to parecendo a Rosalie.<br>- Tá otimo Bella, deixa de frescura. Agora agente tem que ver o que vai fazer no seu cabelo.  
>- Eu vou deixar do jeito que tá.<br>- De jeito nenhum... tive uma ideia vou fazer uma trança embutida, vai ficar perfeito com esse vestido. - não tinha sentido discutir com a Alice, ela sempre ganhava, então deixei ela fazer o que queria. Alem do cabelo ela ainda fez uma maquiagem, quando ela acabou já tava quase na hora do Edward vir me buscar. Então surgiu um problema que ainda não tínhamos pensado: o que eu ia calçar? Eu só tinha sapatos e sandálias baixas, nenhuma de salto.  
>- Eu posso ir com aquela ali, é bem bonitinha.<br>- E estragar toda a minha produção? De jeito nenhum. Você podia pegar uma sandália emprestada da Rosalie.  
>- Agente não calça o mesmo numero. - não que ela fosse emprestar, se calçássemos. - Minha mãe calça, posso pedir algo pra ela.<br>- Então vamos lá. - fomos ate o quarto da minha mãe e bati na porta.  
>- Mãe?<br>- No banheiro, já to saindo querida espera só um minutinho.  
>- Tudo bem mãe, só queria saber se você podia me emprestar uma das suas sandálias.<br>- Claro amor, é só pegar. - fomos ate o closet da minha mãe e Alice escolheu uma que eu não sabia como faria pra andar com ela.  
>- Bella? - minha mãe falou me olhando como se visse um extraterrestre. - Você ta tão... linda.<br>- Brigada mãe.  
>- A que horas o seu namorado vem te buscar mesmo? Quero conhecer esse garoto. - a não, <em>esse<em> mico eu não pago.  
>- Ele deve ta vindo e ele <em>não<em> é meu namorado.  
>- Sei. - ela falou saindo do quarto e descendo.<br>- Agora que você ta divina e fabulosa, eu vou pra casa me arrumar pro _meu_ encontro.  
>- Você vai sair com o Jasper?<br>- Vou ele me ligou essa tarde convidando.  
>- Boa sorte, então.<br>- Pra você também. - levei ela ate a porta, já ia voltar pra procurar uma sandália mais confortável quando a campainha tocou.  
>- Deixa que atendo mãe. - corri antes que ela viesse e fizesse um interrogatório com Edward.<br>- Uau! - ele falou quando abri a porta - Você ta... diferente.  
>- Vamo logo? - eu apressei antes que minha mãe aparecesse.<br>- Vamos.  
>- Mãeee já to indo! Tchau- gritei enquanto ouvia ela vindo da cozinha. Quase corri pro carro dele, ja tavamos saindo quando minha mãe abriu a porta e ficou só olhando agente se afastar.<br>- Porque a pressa toda? Pensei que você quisesse evitar meu pai.  
>- É mas agora tava mais preocupada em evitar minha mãe. Mas por falar no seu pai, vai ser só nós três mesmo? Isso vai ser bem estranho.<br>- Nem me fale. - chegamos na casa dele e as luzes da sala estavam todas apagadas. - Ué, será que meu pai saiu? Melhor assim, agente comemora a sós. - ele falou todo safado me beijando enquanto abria a porta.

POV Edward

As luzes se acenderam de repente ao mesmo tempo em que gritavam:  
>- SURPRESA!<br>Mas o que ta acontecendo aqui? Todos os meus amigos e mais um monte de gente com quem eu mal falava tava na minha sala, olhando pra mim e pra Bella com cara de quem não acreditava no que tava vendo. A sala ficou em total silencio, todo mundo me encarando.  
>- Então filho, gostou da surpresa? - meu pai me perguntou completamente inconsciente da confusão que ele tinha feito.<br>- Você organizou uma festa surpresa?  
>- Foi.<br>- E por que não me avisou?  
>- Não seria surpresa se eu avisasse. - O, e que surpresa! Todo mundo ainda parecia congelado no lugar, ate que Mike se aproximou e falou baixo, mas não o suficiente para que Bella e metade da sala ouvisse:<br>- Cara o que você tá fazendo com a esquisita? O que é isso? Uma nova brincadeira? Pegando a vagaba?  
>- Olha como você fala da Bella! Ela ta comigo e se você... se algum de vocês tem problemas com ela então tem problemas comigo nesse caso a porta ta aberta pra dá o fora daqui. - ninguém falou mais nenhuma gracinha e eu segurei a mão de Bella pra entrarmos.<p>

POV Bella

A atitude de Edward me surpreendeu, eu não esperava que ele me defendesse na frente dos amigos dele. Ninguém falou mais nada e todos me trataram como se fosse muito normal eu estar ali, no meio daquele grupo.  
>- Então você ta saindo com o Edward? - Tanya puxou conversa, super falsa.<br>- Aham.  
>- O pai dele é um gato, e tão novo né? Quer refrigerante?<br>- Não, brigada.  
>- Ahh tudo bem então... Rosie, como você demorou! - ela gritou tão alto que quase todo mundo virou pra olhar Rosie chegando na porta, que havia sido deixada aberta.<p>

POV Carlisle

- Rosie, como você demorou! - ouvi uma garota gritar e virei pra ver quem era. Foi quando vi a garota que acabara de chegar na festa. Não é possível!


	10. Um momento pai e filha

POV Carlisle

Eu devia estar alucinando, era a única explicação, de que outro jeito minha filha apareceria na minha casa no aniversario do irmão? Fiquei olhando sem acreditar enquanto ela entrava e se dirigia para um dos grupos de adolescentes na sala. Se eu estava alucinando com minha filha então era uma alucinação coletiva porque os outros garotos do grupo para o qual ela se dirigiu a cumprimentavam e conversavam com familiaridade. Ela não só estava aqui como conhecia os outros, era amiga deles.  
>Assisti pasmo enquanto ela caminhava ate Edward, o cumprimentava e entregava um presente. Meu Deus! Eles se conheciam. E aparentemente não faziam nenhuma ideia de que eram irmãos. Eu tinha que saber como ela veio parar aqui, de onde eles se conheciam. Aproveitei quando ela voltou pra perto do grupo com quem ela tinha falado primeiro e fui falar com Edward:<br>– Não entendi o que aconteceu aqui agora. - eu comecei, tinha ficado mesmo confuso com o clima e a recepção que os amigos deram a ele.  
>– Digamos que eu e Bella não andamos exatamente com as mesmas turmas e ninguém aqui sabia sobre agente. - ele me falou meio mal-humorado.<br>– Me desculpe se eu soubesse disso não teria feito uma festa surpresa.  
>– Tudo bem pai, o que vale é a intenção né? Valeu mesmo pela festa.<br>– Por nada. Então, quem é aham... aquela sua amiga que acabou de chegar? - eu perguntei muito desconfortável imaginando o que Edward saberia sobre ela. Ele sabia que tinha uma irmã chamada Rosalie mas não parecia ter percebido a verdade.  
>– A Hale? - me encolhi quando ele pronunciou o nome. Então era assim que ela se apresentava, pelo sobrenome da mãe e não pelo meu? E como o Edward podia não ter ligado as coisas. - Ah, ela não é minha amiga não, só deve ter sido chamada por causa do Emmett.<br>– Quem é Emmett?  
>– Aquele cara ali. - ele me apontou um rapaz fortão que estava ao lado de Rosie. - eles tão tendo um rolo ai, acho que é por isso que chamaram ela, ela não vai com a minha cara.<br>Não respondi nada, mas não gostei dessa historia da minha filhinha estar tendo "um rolo ai" com ninguém. Fiquei observando-a de longe, pensando em como me aproximar dela, o que será que ela sabia sobre mim? Será que ela me reconheceria quando me visse?  
>Essa ultima pergunta foi respondida quando Rosalie veio ate a mesa com comida que eu estava perto me olhou e cumprimentou normalmente:<br>– Oi. - eu não consegui responder imediatamente, o choque e a decepção me deixando sem fala. Ela não fazia nenhuma ideia de quem eu era. O que será que Esme falou para ela? Será que ele pensa ser filha daquele desgraçado por quem a mãe dela me trocou? Ah não, ele me roubou a esposa mas não vai roubar a filha não. Tenho que descobrir o que ela sabe, de algum jeito.  
>– Então você é nova na cidade? Desculpa perguntar é que a cidade é pequena e acho que nunca a vi antes. - eu falei, esperando que ela não achasse muito estranho aquele papo, foi o único modo que encontrei de conversar com ela.<br>– Mais ou menos, eu moro aqui já faz um ano. - ela respondeu um pouco grossa, o que era normal já que ela achava que eu era só um estranho intrometido, como é que ia puxar assunto desse jeito? Ela ficou escolhendo comidas na mesa por mais um tempo e de repente olhou pra mim como se tivesse lembrado de algo, eu gelei quando vi a expressão de reconhecimento no rosto dela, mas então ela falou. - Você é o pai do Edward não é? O doutor Cullen?  
>– Sim, sou eu mesmo. - eu falei um pouco aliviado, não estava pronto para que ela soubesse <em>quem<em> eu era antes de saber o que Esme havia dito a ela.  
>– Ah eu não reconheci na hora, você parece tão jovem. Mas já me falaram muito bem de você, eu tava ate pensando em marcar uma consulta. - ela falou toda empolgada.<br>– Uma consulta? Pra que?  
>– Ah eu to pensando em colocar um silicones e quem sabe da umas outras mexidinhas no visual.<br>– Mas você já é linda desse jeito pra que precisaria mudar? - que absurdo, como uma garota linda como ela podia pensar em fazer plásticas.  
>– Brigada - ela respondeu alegre com o elogio. - mas tem sempre algo que pode ser melhorado.<br>– E seus pais permitiriam que você fizesse uma plástica tão cedo? - aproveitei a oportunidade pra entrar no assunto que queria.  
>– Eu sou maior de idade, se bem que precisaria da grana da minha mãe... mas ela não ia encrencar não, minha mãe é ótima. - ela me falou sorrindo. Eu sei bem o quanto ela é <em>ótima<em>.  
>– E o seu pai? Ele concordaria? - quase não consegui perguntar por medo do que ela falaria do "pai" dela. Me dava ódio imaginar que aquele infeliz tinha ocupado meu lugar na vida da minha filha também, mas a culpa também era minha, eu devia ter lutado por ela, lutado pelas duas.<br>– Ahm meu pai meio que não ta por aqui pra opinar.  
>– Ele morreu?<br>– Não, na verdade eu nem conheço ele, mas ele ta vivo, eu _acho. __  
><em>_– _Não entendi. - eu pressionei, querendo que ela falasse mais.  
>– Meus pais se separaram quando eu era bebe e minha mãe foi embora e nunca mais vi ele. - ela me falou com naturalidade. Pelo menos Esme havia contado a verdade pra ela. Eu queria fazer um milhão de outras perguntas, mas era melhor parar por aqui pra não assustá-la.<br>– Dá licença. - ela falou depois de um tempo e voltou pra perto dos amigos. Eu mal podia acreditar que eu tinha realmente falado com minha filha.

POV Rosalie

Voltei pra onde meus amigos estavam, o doutor Cullen tava me fazendo um monte de perguntas estranhas me perguntei por que ele tava tão interessado na minha vida.  
>– O que você tava falando com o doutor gostoso? - Tany me perguntou baixo.<br>– Um monte de coisas, sei la.  
>– Você tava dando em cima dele?<br>– Claro que não Tany! Ele tem idade pra ser meu pai.  
>– Não tem nada. Olha pra ele, num deve ter mais que trinta e poucos anos.<br>– É mas ele é pai de um garoto que tem mais ou menos a nossa idade lembra? Garoto, que alias você dava em cima ate dois segundos atrás lembra?  
>– É mas sua irmã já passou na minha frente então vou mudar meus planos pro pai agora. - ela falou rindo.<br>– Vai parar de atacar o berçário pra atacar o asilo, Tany? - eu brinquei.  
>– Se todos no asilo forem daquele nível ali minha filha, me diz o endereço que vou correndo pra lá. - nós duas gargalhamos dessa. Tany continuou lançando olhares sedutores pro pai do Edward, que nem parecia ver, notei que ele me olhava bastante. Eu hein, que coisa mais estranha, essa festa já deu pra mim vou é convencer o Emm a dar o fora ir pro que interessa.<br>– Emm, vamos agora?  
>– Só mais um pouco Rosie, você mal chegou.<br>– Você sabe que não posso demorar muito a voltar pra casa e a idiota da minha irmã ta aqui, aposto que quando voltar pra casa vai dizer pra minha mãe que tavamos no mesmo lugar e minha mãe vai querer saber porque demorei mais que ela pra chegar em casa. Se demorarmos mais aqui é melhor cancelar os planos. - essa foi suficiente pra convencer ele a ir embora.  
>– Ok então vamos logo, deixa só eu me despedir do pessoal. - eu também me despedi de todo mundo e seguimos para o nosso "encontro", de hoje não passa.<p>

POV Carlisle

Rosie se despediu de todo mundo e saiu com o garoto que Edward havia me apontado, mas eu não podia deixá-la ir assim eu tinha que saber onde ela morava.  
>– Edward, recebi um telefonema do hospital e vou ter que sair um instante tudo bem?<br>– Tudo certo pai, pode ir tranquilo não vou fazer muita bagunça aqui não.  
>Peguei meu carro apressado para segui-los, mantendo distancia, tentando não ser visto ate que vi pra onde eles estavam indo. Isso é um <em>motel<em>? Não acredito que minha filha ta indo pra um motel. A Esme não cuida direito dela mesmo. Ah mais eu não vou deixar isso acontecer não, não mesmo. Peguei meu celular:  
>– Alô? Eu gostaria de denunciar um motel que esta permitindo a entrada de menores de idade. Na verdade eu tenho certeza que tem dois menores lá nesse exato instante. - Rosie não era mais menor e com certeza o garoto com ela também não, mas isso acabaria com os planos deles. O policia me garantiu que mandaria uma viatura imediatamente, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era esperar e segui-la ate sua casa. Esme ouviria umas boas verdades por ter cuidado tão mal da nossa filha.<br>Me preparei para esperar mas meu celular tocou. Era Edward.  
>– O que houve filho?<br>– Pai vem aqui na casa da Bella, a mãe dela teve um treco aqui. - ele falou com uma voz assustada  
>– To indo agora. - Mas que hora pra essa mulher passar mal, mas eu sou um medico não posso deixar alguém passar mal sem assistência. Vou ter que descobrir onde minha filha mora depois, mas afinal essa é uma cidade pequena não vai ser tão difícil assim encontrá-las, vai?<p> 


	11. Desmaio  parte 1

POV Edward

O clima na festa tava super esquisito, meus amigos não sabiam como falar comigo direito depois do que falei eu nem sabia como tinha feito aquilo, foi puro instinto quando vi já tava defendendo a Bella. Ela tava muito desconfortável na festa, de um jeito que me deixava mal, o único motivo de eu ainda não ter dado o fora era por consideração ao meu pai que tinha preparado essa festa com a melhor das intenções. Notei que meu pai tava conversando bastante com a Rosalie.  
>– O que será que meu pai tanto conversa com a sua irmã? - eu sussurrei para Bella.<br>– Do jeito que ela vive falando em mexer nisso e naquilo aposto que ela ta enchendo o saco dele pra saber sobre plásticas e silicone. - Bella revirou os olhos. - minha irmã tem papos _tão_ profundos.  
>– Coitado do meu pai, ele detesta quando essas menininhas superficiais ficam enchendo o saco dele.<br>– Ele não parece ta achando ruim o papo. - Bella falou e ela tinha razão, a impressão que dava era que meu pai tava interessado na conversa. Será que ele ta dando em cima dela? Nunca foi o estilo do meu pai pegar menininhas, mas quem sabe? Mas ia ser bem estranho se ele escolhesse justo a irmã da minha... namorada, é essa era a palavra que eu devia usar para Bella agora, afinal já tinha nos assumido pra todo mundo.  
>– E você, ta bem em ficar aqui? - eu perguntei pra ela.<br>– Na verdade não, isso daqui ta estranho de mais eu queria ir embora. - ela me falou angustiada.  
>– Tive uma idéia, porque você não sobe e fica no meu quarto? Eu vou dar um jeito de acabar com isso daqui o mais rápido possível. - eu propus tentando acabar com o desconforto dela.<br>– Ta eu vou ficar lá.  
>– É a segunda porta a direita. - eu falei e ela subiu. Agora me resta da um jeito de acabar com a festa.<br>– – Edward - meu pai me chamou - recebi um telefonema do hospital e vou ter que sair um instante tudo bem?  
>– Tudo certo pai, pode ir tranquilo não vou fazer muita bagunça aqui não.– eu falei com a melhor cara de anjo que pude, com meu pai fora seria mais fácil da um jeito de acabar a festa.<br>Ele não acreditou nem um pouco na minha inocência, mas saiu de qualquer jeito e eu comecei imediatamente meu plano: escondi todo o estoque de comidas e bebidas que meu pai tinha comprado pra festa, logo o que tinha na sala acabaria e o pessoal daria o fora. Não demorou muito pro Mike vir me falar que tava faltando bebida._  
><em>_– _Ih cara, meu pai acabou de sair e to sem grana. - eu falei.  
>– Então fala com o povo fazer uma "vaquinha" pra comprar mais.<br>– Não é uma boa ideia... meu pai disse pra acabar a festa cedo de qualquer jeito. - ele não insistiue logo os convidados começaram a ir embora, a festa tava esquisita demais antes de faltar comida, ninguém fez muita questão de ficar. Demorou um tempo pros últimos irem embora e eu poder fechar a porta e subir. Bella tava sentada na minha camano meu notebook.  
>– Já foi todo mundo embora?<br>– Sim, finalmente. - eu disse me jogando na cama ao lado dela.  
>– Desculpa mexer no seu note, só queria me distrair enquanto você não aparecia.<br>– Sem problemas. O que você tava olhando? Minhas fotos pelado? - eu brinquei deixando ela vermelha. Eu ri a agarrando e fazendo ela deitar ao meu lado. - é brincadeira, não tem nenhuma foto minha pelado ai. É uma coisa que você vai ter que ver pessoalmente. - eu provoquei deixando ela mais vermelha. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e descer minhas mãos por seu corpo.  
>– Edward! E o seu pai? - ela perguntou se afastando.<br>– Ele saiu também e tenho quase certeza que vai demorar a voltar. - eu falei malicioso.  
>– Então estamos sozinhos?<br>– Completamente. - eu sorri voltando a beijá-la.  
>– Acho melhor ir pra casa agora! - ela falou repentinamente nervosa e pulando da cama. - Minha mãe já deve ta me esperando. - mas o que? Ah, entendi o que ta acontecendo aqui.<br>– Você _nunca_... não é? _– _ela ficou completamente vermelha e apenas balançou a cabeça, olhando pra baixo. Eu levantei e fui ate ela, levantando seu queixo.  
>– Tudo bem, não precisa ficar assim eu vou respeitar seu tempo ta?<br>– Brigada. - ela me respondeu ainda envergonhada.  
>– Ok, então vou te levar pra casa agora, vamos?<br>O caminho pra casa de Bella foi meio estranho, eu queria encontrar algo pra dizer, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Chegamos a casa dela em silencio e ficamos assim por alguns minutos.  
>– Você quer entrar um pouco? Tomar alguma coisa? - ela me perguntou.<br>– Ahm claro. Tudo bem. - eu concordei pra que não parecesse que queria evitar ela. Saímos do carro e entramos na casa dela. Nossa, é tão bonita por dentro quanto por fora. A mãe dela tem muito bom gosto mesmo.  
>– Mãiee, já cheguei! - Bella gritou na escada.<br>– To na cozinha filha! - a mãe dela respondeu.  
>– Droga! - Bella falou bem baixo, acho que ela esperava que a mãe já tivesse dormindo quando me convidou para entrar. Ouvimos a mãe dela vindo da cozinha, espero não ter que passar por uma daquelas cenas ridículas de apresentações de namorados que agente vê nos filmes. A mãe dela veio ate a porta e parou assim que me viu derrubando o copo que trazia no chão. Ela me olhou como se visse um fantasma, pálida e assustada e então do nada desmaiou.<br>– Mãe! - Bella gritou correndo ate ela, eu também me aproximei tentando ajudar. - Mãe? Mãe? Fala comigo, pelo amor de deus. - Bella falava assustada tentando reanimá-la.  
>– Será que ela morreu? - eu deixei escapar sem pensar no que tava falando.<br>– É claro que não! Deixa de ser idiota! - Bella gritou comigo. - Minha mãe não pode morrer! Ela não faria isso comigo, né mãe? Uma já basta. - Bella falava com a mãe desacordada. - Faz alguma coisa Edward. - ela me pediu desesperada.  
>– O que?<br>– Sei lá... Chama o seu pai, ele é medico.  
>– Boa ideia, vou fazer isso agora mesmo. - disquei o numero e esperei ele atender.<br>– O que houve filho?  
>– Pai vem aqui na casa da Bella, a mãe dela teve um treco aqui.<br>– To indo agora. - meu pai desligou e eu fiquei mais calmo.  
>– Ele já ta vindo. Vamos colocá-la no sofá. - eu a ergui e levei ate o sofá. Enquanto esperávamos meu pai notei que a mãe de Bella tinha um rosto familiar, não lembrava se já tinha visto ela antes. A campainha tocou enquanto eu pensava nisso, devia ser meu pai. Eu fui atender já que Bella não tava em estado pra sair de perto da mãe, ela tava muito assustada.<br>– Onde ela tá? - meu pai me perguntou assim que abri a porta.  
>– Aqui. - eu apontei pra que ele entrasse e fosse ate o sofá. Ele estacou na minha frente quando olhou pra mãe de Bella.<br>– Não é possível! - ele falou com uma voz chocada.  
>– O que foi pai? - eu perguntei sem entender.<p> 


	12. Desmaio parte 2

POV Esme

Quando as meninas saíram decidi ficar assistindo TV, tinha muito trabalho pra fazer mas hoje não ia conseguir me concentrar em nada. Meu filho completava dezesseis anos hoje e, como em todos os aniversários anteriores, eu não podia sequer mandar um presente. Datas como essa me deixavam muito para baixo, arrependida do que tinha feito, meu filho tinha crescido longe de mim, sem que eu pudesse participar da vida dele ou sequer vê-lo, mesmo que de longe. Varias vezes pensei em procurá-lo só para para ver como ele estava, sem me aproximar e sem ver o pai dele, mas eu desisti por saber que não conseguiria chegar tão perto e me afastar de novo ou manter distancia do Carlisle, eu era como uma viciada em recuperação que só se mantinha "limpa" se ficasse completamente longe da tentação.  
>Assistir também não estava me distraindo fui preparar um lanche antes de ir dormir. Ouvi Bella me chamar da sala:<br>– – Mãiee, já cheguei!  
>– To na cozinha filha! - eu respondi indo para a sala. Olhei o relógio enquanto passava, dez e meia, pelo menos a Bella tinha voltado cedo, a Rosie com certeza não chegaria antes das doze. Ia Chegando na entrada quando vi que tinha um garoto com a Bella. Ah ela trouxe o namoradinho pra me conhecer! eu pensei divertida, mas então quando cheguei e pude ver melhor o rosto do garoto na sala congelei derrubando o copo que trazia no chão. Não é possível! Mas ao mesmo tempo, não a duvidas de que é ele, meu filho. Aqueles cabelos bronze tão incomuns... eu só conhecia duas pessoas que tinham aquele tom de cabelos: a mãe do Ny e o meu filho. O garoto na minha sala tinha que ser ele, não tinha? Senti minha cabeça girar e as coisas as poucos foram se tornando escuras ate que perdi a consciência.<p>

POV Carlisle

Cheguei a mesma casa em que deixara Bella e me apressei em tocar a campainha, Edward veio atender.  
>– Onde ela tá? - eu perguntei a ele.<br>– Aqui. - ele apontou para o sofá no centro da sala. Eu entrei e me dirigi ate lá, mas parei assim que vi a mulher que estava deitada no sofá.  
>– Não é possível! - falei chocado. Como... o que ela faz aqui? O que ta acontecendo?<br>– O que foi pai? - Edward me perguntou confuso e parecendo não fazer ideia do que tava acontecendo. Como ele veio parar aqui?  
>– Você faz alguma ideia de quem é essa mulher? - eu perguntei pra ele. Ele não parecia saber que tava na frente da mãe que ele nunca conheceu.<br>– A mãe da Bella.  
>– Como? Ela é... sua mãe? - eu me virei pra garota ao lado de Esme.<br>– Sim... doutor qual é o problema? Porque ta fazendo todas essas perguntas ao invés de examinar ela? - Bella falou parecendo muito preocupada. Só então percebi que na minha surpresa e choque tinha ignorado ela, desmaiada no sofá. Meu Deus o que será que aconteceu com ela? Será que é grave? Corri ate o sofá e comecei a examiná-la, desesperado pra me certificar que ela estava bem.  
>– O que ouve com ela? - eu perguntei prós dois enquanto checava o pulso de Esme, estava um pouco acelerado mas fora isso tudo parecia normal.<br>– Não sei, nos chegamos aqui e ela veio nos ver, ai parou ali na porta e desmaiou. - Bella falou confusa.  
>– Mas antes eu vi que ela ficou muito pálida. - Edward completou. - ela tava me olhando estranho. - ele falou pensativo. Ah, então é isso, ela viu ele.<br>– Bella me traga um álcool ou outra coisa com cheiro forte e algodão.  
>– Sim. - ela desapareceu do cômodo e em alguns instantes voltou com um vidro de álcool na mão. - ela tem algo serio?<br>– Não, deve ter sido só o susto.  
>– Susto de que? - os dois me perguntaram, eu não respondi nada apenas molhei um pedaço de algodão no álcool e aproximei do nariz dela. Em alguns minutos ela começou a se mexer, tossil um pouco e começou a abrir os olhos, olhando diretamente pra mim.<p>

POV Esme

Senti um cheiro forte que me fez tossir um pouco, percebi que estava de olhos fechados e comecei a abri-los e a primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto mais lindo do mundo me olhando com uma expressão de censura e preocupação. Sorri pra ele, certa que aquilo era um sonho, o mais nítido que eu já havia tido com ele.  
>– Mãe você ta se sentindo bem? - Bella me perguntou me trazendo de volta a realidade. Aquilo não era sonho coisa nenhuma, olhei ao redor, não só ele estava parado na minha frente, na minha sala, mas também Edward estava ali.<br>– O que... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei me levantando e tentando desesperadamente entender como aquilo tinha acontecido.  
>– Edward me chamou pra atender a mãe da Bella. - Carlisle me falou irônico.<br>– Isso não... isso não ta acontecendo... - eu comecei a andar de um lado pro outro esperando descobrir que isso era apenas um sonho. - não pode ser... não pode ser...  
>– Mãe o que foi? O que você tem? - Bella me perguntou.<br>– Eu não... eu não posso aguentar isso... tire eles daqui! - eu corri pra cima e me tranquei no meu quarto. Isso não pode ta acontecendo... Corri pro meu guarda-roupa e comecei a fazer as malas, eu não podia ficar aqui.

POV Edward

Que mulher mais esquisita! Primeiro ela desmaia do nada e depois age feito uma louca. Bella nos pediu desculpas e pediu que saíssemos pra ela ver o que a mãe dela tinha. Meu pai também tava muito estranho, eu praticamente reboquei ele ate fora da casa.  
>– O que será que deu nela? - eu me perguntei alto. - Pai você ta bem?<br>– Eu... eu... eu vou... - ele nem terminou de falar e foi pro carro dele, agindo muito estranho. Ate ele? será que todo mundo resolveu enlouquecer hoje? Fui pro meu carro e fiquei seguindo meu pai, que dirigia muito devagar, ate pra ele que nunca corre. Chegamos em casa e ele foi direto pro quarto sem falar nada, ele parecia mais um robô, agindo todo mecânico. Acho que vou ligar pra Bella, saber como é que ta la com a mãe dela.

POV Bella

Subi pra ver minha mãe, ela tinha trancado a porta eu bati e ela abriu.  
>– Eles já foram?<br>– Sim. Mãe o que ta acontecendo? - eu perguntei e então vi que ela tava fazendo as malas. - Você vai viajar?  
>– Não, nos vamos nos mudar. Vá arrumar suas coisas quando a Rosie chegar ela arruma as dela e agente vai embora.<br>– Como? Que historia é essa? - de jeito nenhum que eu me mudo daqui.  
>– Vá arrumar logo suas coisas Bella, depois conversamos.<br>– Não, eu não vou me mudar daqui e não tem quem me obrigue. - eu bati o pé.  
>– Bella, agora realmente não é hora pra rebeldia. Vá fazer suas malas.<br>– Porque? - eu desafiei.  
>– Porque eu to mandado! - ela me respondeu irritada, minha mãe não era desse tipo autoritária o que será que deu nela?<br>– Olha quem resolveu bancar a autoritária agora! - eu falei irritada também. - Mas eu to avisando, daqui não saio daqui ninguém me tira. E nem adianta vim com esses "to mandando" pra cima de mim, não. Putz, todas as outras vezes eu mudei sem reclamar porque era melhor pro seu trabalho, mas agora você acabou de virar chefe lá não tem como eles tarem te transferindo de novo... eu já me adaptei aqui, tenho amigos e não vou embora coisa nenhuma! - corri pro meu quarto e bati a porta pra dar ênfase.  
>– O que diabos ta acontecendo aqui? - Rosie perguntou do corredor. - Mas que droga, to logo avisando que não to com saco pra te aguentar dando pi-ti.<br>– Pergunta pra mamãe... ela quer que agente mude de novo. - eu falei pela porta  
>– O QUE? Mãe?<br>– Querida vai ser melhor assim, confie em mim. - ouvi mamãe falar pra ela.  
>– Ah, não eu não quero me mudar de novo. Porque que agente tem que ir embora? - Rosie perguntou pra ela.<br>– Porque ela quer e ponto final. - eu gritei do meu quarto.  
>– Bella! Não é bem assim Rosie... - mamãe tentou convencer ela.<br>– Ah, não mãe eu não vou me mudar de novo. - Rosie falou também batendo a porta do quarto dela.

POV Esme

As meninas reagiram muito mal a minha decisão, fiquei sentada na minha cama pensando em como convenceria as duas a ir embora, da ultima vez que fiz isso só precisei levar um Rosalie dormindo no colo. E depois se eu não partisse imediatamente ele viria me procurar, eu tinha que falar com ele pedi que ele não tentasse se aproximar... É era isso que eu faria amanha, iria ate ele e pediria pra ele ficar longe de mim e das minhas filhas, já sabia ate onde o encontraria.

POV Carlisle

Dormi pouco e mal e acordei com um terrível dor de cabeça. Aos poucos, ao longo da noite, a ficha foi caindo, o que tinha acontecido e as consequências disso. Ela estava aqui... e ela era mãe da Bella, a namorada do Edward. Ele estava namorando a irmã... ou meia-irmã, eu não acreditava que ela fosse minha também. De qualquer jeito eu tinha que impedir que isso continuasse e eu tinha que vê-la também, nem que fosse só pra falar com minha filha. Queria e lá imediatamente mas tinha que ir pro hospital, assim que meu turno acabasse eu correria para lá. Não era possível que ela conseguisse sumir nesse tempo, era?  
>Antes de sair pro trabalho decidi falar com Edward, não podia ficar com a consciência tranquila imaginando que ele poderia encontrar com Bella hoje, não tinha tempo e nem sabia como fazer para contar a verdade a Edward, mas também não podia permitir que ele continuasse a namorar a irmã.<br>– Edward, você não pode ficar com aquela garota de novo. - eu falei acordando ele.  
>– O que? - ele falou meio sonolento.<br>– Me escute, eu não posso explicar nada agora, mas você tem que terminar com sua namorada.  
>– Pai, o que você ta falando?<br>– Escuta filho, eu prometo que explico tudo quando chegar, só me prometa que não vai ver ela hoje. - eu pedi. - Promete?  
>– Ta pai, eu prometo. - ele falou confuso mas percebi que ele realmente concordava em não vê-la.<br>– Certo então. Tenho que ir pro trabalho, lembre-se do que me prometeu.  
>Eu sai de casa um pouco mais tranquilo, esse peso havia sido aliviado mas ainda tinha muito mais a pensar e se preocupar, seria um dia longo de trabalho. Ou não, pensei quando entrei no hospital e vi quem me esperava logo no hall de entrada.<br>– Agente precisa conversar. - Esme me falou.  
>– Me acompanha ate meu consultório. - eu respondi, a guiando ate lá. Essa seria uma conversa longa e decisiva, pra nós dois.<p> 


	13. Conversa

POV Esme

Carlisle me guiou ate um escritório, me preparei pra manter a calma e dizer tudo o que tinha a dizer. Assim que entramos ela me puxou pelo braço, me virando e beijando antes que eu tivesse tempo de reagir ou protestar, quando nossos lábios se tocaram eu esqueci completamente o motivo de ter que protestar e correspondi a seu beijo colando meu corpo ao dele e o abraçando com urgência. Exatamente como havia acontecido em Nova York, quando nos encontramos no hotel eu deixei de lado toda minha razão apenas desfrutando o momento em seus braços. Era esse o motivo que eu tinha de ir embora, eu era incapaz de manter minha compostura perto dele.  
>- Não...Carlisle... para... - eu pedi tentando me afastar. - Nós não podemos... eu não quero recomeçar tudo de novo... Eu só vim aqui pra pedir que você fique longe de mim.<br>- Nunca. - ele respondeu me abraçando mais forte.  
>- Carlisle... Eu vou embora de novo... por favor só fique longe de mim e das minhas filhas enquanto nos estamos aqui. - eu implorei.<br>- De jeito nenhum, Esme. Eu posso ter te perdido de vez, mas eu não vou perder minha filha de novo, eu nunca mais vou deixar que ela se afaste de mim. Assim que eu sair do trabalho eu vou procurá-la - ele respondeu decidido.  
>- Você não pode fazer isso! Por favor, ela não sabe nada sobre você... você vai assustá-la.<br>- Eu não vou abrir mão de ter minha filha de volta! Se você não tem nem um interesse em conhecer seu filho, eu não vou deixar a Rosie desaparecer de novo. - ele me falou irritado, se afastando. - Eu só preciso entender uma coisa... Porque? - comecei da melhor forma que pude.

POV Carlisle

Eu não podia acreditar que ela realmente estava me pedindo pra ficar longe delas. As duvidas que me corroeram todos esses anos surgiram novamente.  
>- Eu só preciso entender uma coisa... Porque?<br>- Porque...?  
>- Porque você me deixou? Eu não consigo acreditar que foi só por dinheiro, você não era tão interesseira assim... Você estava apaixonada por aquele cara? - perguntei com medo da resposta, era melhor acreditar que ela tinha me deixado por interesse do que por estar apaixonada por outro.<br>- Foi exatamente por _isso _que eu fui embora. - ela falou se irritando. - Será que nem depois de todos esses anos você não consegue ver qual é o único problema entre nós? E de que cara você esta falando?  
>- Daquele idiota pai da sua filha. - falei acusatoriamente.<br>- Ate onde lembro o único idiota pai dos meus filhos é você.  
>- Eu estou falando da outra garota, a Bella ou você vai negar que ela é filha daque Paul? - falei enciumado.<br>- Não vamos envolver a Bella nessa conversa e quanto ao Paul, pela milésima vez Carlisle eu _não_ tenho nem _nunca_ tive nada com ele. Paul foi só um grande amigo que me ajudou muito, mas nunca foi nada alem de amizade.  
>- Não foi isso que sua amiga me falou. - eu falei sem acreditar nessa versão dela.<br>- Eu não sei o que a Renée te falou, mas tenho certeza que foi só pra que você não fosse atrás de mim.  
>- Então por que diabos você me abandonou mesmo? - perguntei exasperado já tinha esperado por tempo demais e ela ainda não tinha me respondido.<br>- Porque eu não aguentava mais a vida que nós estávamos levando. - ele estava quase gritando isso. - Eu tinha dezesseis anos, dois filhos, um marido ciumento e nem uma perspectiva de futuro.  
>- Era isso que você pensava? - perguntei magoado. Como ela pode pensar algo assim? Como ela pode achar que nossa família não valia apena?<p>

POV Edward

Desde que meu pai saiu fiquei incomodado, porque será que ele fez tanta questão que e não visse a Bella hoje? O que será que ele tem pra me falar? Ah quer saber, não vou esperar ate mais tarde não, vou lá no hospital falar com ele. Cheguei no hospital e fui direto pro consultório do meu pai, ia bater na porta quando vi que estava entreaberta e que ele falava com alguém.  
>- Eu só preciso entender uma coisa... Porque? - ouvi meu pai falar.<br>- Porque...? - uma voz feminina conhecida respondeu. Dei uma espiada na porta e vi meu pai e a mãe da Bella lá dentro. O que ela tava fazendo aqui? Será que ela veio se consultar com ele mesmo depois da grosseria de ontem?  
>- Porque você me deixou? Eu não consigo acreditar que foi só por dinheiro, você não era tão interesseira assim... Você estava apaixonada por aquele cara? - meu pai falou. Mas... o que? Do que ele ta falando? Eu não posso ficar ouvindo daqui do corredor, alguém vai acabar me vendo. Entrei em um consultório vazio ao lado do meu pai, tinha uma porta entre os dois e dava pra ouvir perfeitamente a conversa.<br>- ...Será que nem depois de todos esses anos você não consegue ver qual é o único problema entre nós? E de que cara você esta falando? - a mãe da Bella falava. Mas que conversa é essa?  
>- Daquele idiota pai da sua filha. - Carlisle respondeu com raiva.<br>- Ate onde lembro o único idiota pai dos meus filhos é você. - O que? Eu não to entendendo nada! Como ele é pai dos filhos dela?  
>- Eu estou falando da outra garota, a Bella ou você vai negar que ela é filha daque Paul? - meu pai continuava a acusá-la.<br>- Não vamos envolver a Bella nessa conversa e quanto ao Paul, pela milésima vez Carlisle eu _não_ tenho nem _nunca_ tive nada com ele. Paul foi só um grande amigo que me ajudou muito, mas nunca foi nada alem de amizade.- Será que _alguém_ pode fazer o favor de me explicar do que eles tão falando?  
>- Não foi isso que sua amiga me falou.<br>- Eu não sei o que a Renée te falou, mas tenho certeza que foi só pra que você não fosse atrás de mim.  
>- Então por que diabos você me abandonou mesmo? - espera ai... Quem abandonou ele foi a... Não, não é possível! É?<br>- Porque eu não aguentava mais a vida que nós estávamos levando. - A mãe da Bella respondeu não me deixando mais duvidas. - Eu estava completamente chocado, não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, isso não pode ser verdade... Abri a janela e pulei indo para fora, para bem longe do hospital, do consultório do meu pai e principalmente da discussão entre ele e a mãe de Bella, a mi... não eu não posso pensar nisso, eu tenho que sumir daqui.

POV Esme

- O que você queria que eu pensasse? Nos éramos apenas adolescentes, eu tive que abandonar o colégio e você tava indo pelo mesmo caminho. - eu falei me lembrando perfeitamente de como me sentia angustiada e preocupada naquela época. - E quando apareceu uma chance de fazer algo pra melhorar a nossa vida, você ficou querendo atrapalhar por causa de um ciúmes bobo.  
>- Nada do que você diz faz qualquer sentido. - ele me falou. - Nada disso justifica destruir nossa família do jeito que você fez.<br>- Eu fiz o que achei melhor pra todos nos! - respondi irritada por suas acusações. Eu nunca teria ido embora se não achasse que todos ficariam melhor desse jeito.  
>- Melhor pra quem? Só foi melhor pra você! - ele gritou completamente fora de si.<br>- Ah por favor Carlisle, você alguma vez tentou imaginar como seria nossa vida se tudo tivesse ficado do jeito que estava? - eu gritei também. - Você nunca teria feito medicina, tendo que se matar de trabalhar do jeito que você fazia. Eu nunca teria terminado meus estudos e que vida nos teríamos dado aos nossos filhos?  
>- Ao menos estaríamos juntos. Eu poderia ver minha filha crescer e Edward teria uma mãe.<br>- Ele tem uma mãe! - eu protestei magoada.  
>- Tem? A ultima vez que o viu antes de ontem ele era quase um recém-nascido, você realmente acha que pode ser considerada <em>mãe<em>?  
>- Eu não vim aqui pra discutir o passado, o que eu fiz já esta feito...<p>

- Você tem razão o que esta feito esta feito, você estragou nossas vidas completamente por puro interesse. – Ele falou chateado.  
>- Pode ter sido por interesse sim, mas foi pensando em nós, em todos nós que fiz isso.<br>- Pensando em nós? Esme você me deixou por aquele idiota, deixou seu filho por ele. – Ele quase gritou.

-Eu nunca fiz isso, Carlisle entenda de um jeito torto, foi você que me fez tomar essa escolha. – Meu Deus! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?  
>- Eu?<p>

-Sim você, com aquele ciúme doentio não me deixou aceitar trabalhar com o Paul e quase me fez perder uma ótima oportunidade de subir na vida, de poder ter uma chance de dar um futuro para os nossos filhos, Paul não  
>foi nada mais que um amigo que me ajudou, eu teria ficado com você, teria continuado com nossa vida se você não fosse tão ciumento e me fizesse perder a cabeça. – Eu falei magoada.<p>

- Me desculpe por te amar tanto e querer te proteger. – Ele falou irônico.  
>-Você acha que isso é proteger Carlisle? Eu me sentia sufocada pela nossa relação, sentia que estava tudo errado, que tínhamos ido rápido de mais afinal quantos adolescentes tem filhos as quatorze? Nós não tivemos tempo de namorar, de aproveitar um pouco a vida... Eu só queria que meus filhos tivessem uma vida melhor do que isso. É tão errado querer isso?<br>- Não, mas você não precisava ir embora por isso, nós poderíamos ter dado um jeito juntos. - ele insistiu.  
>-Essa é a sua opinião... nos poderíamos passar o dia todo aqui e nunca concordaríamos. Com e disse o que esta feito, esta feito.<br>- Tudo bem, não vamos mais discutir isso, mas eu vou ver minha filha e ninguém vai me impedir disso.  
>- Carlisle...<br>- Não adianta Esme... quer saber eu vou fazer isso agora mesmo, antes que você tenha qualquer chance de sumir com ela novamente.  
>- Você não pode chegar lá e dizer pra ela assim... me deixa ao menos falar com ela primeiro, explicar tudo. - eu pedi derrotada.<br>-Tudo bem, nós vamos pra sua casa e vou dar meia hora pra que você fale com ela ou eu entrarei lá nem que tenha que derrubar a porta. - ele concordou e nos seguimos pra minha casa enquanto eu pensava em como  
>falaria isso pra minha filha.<em><br>_

POV Edward

Cheguei em casa se saber bem como fiz isso e desabei na minha cama, não conseguia acreditar que isso fosse verdade mesmo mas qual seria a explicação pra tudo o que escutei, tudo que aconteceu? Era verdade mesmo, aquela é minha mãe... eu sou... irmão da Bella! Como eu vou dizer isso pra ela? O que eu faço agora?  
>Meu celular começou a tocar e vi que era Bella, eu não to preparado pra falar com ela ainda. O que eu vou dizer? Deixei o celular tocar ate cair. Eu não posso falar isso pra ela, ela vai ficar arrasada, eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, isso não tem que ser tão ruim pra ela como esta sendo pra mim. Meu celular voltou a tocar eu suspirei e atendi, era melhor fazer algo logo e acabar de uma vez com isso.<br>- Edward? - Bella falou do outro lado.

POV Carlisle

Esme tinha entrado a alguns minutos e eu já não aguentava de ansiedade não via a hora de poder falar e abraçar minha filha. Fiquei encostado na porta do meu carro olhando a porta, esperando que Esme me desse algum sinal para entrar. A porta foi aberta subitamente e Rosalie saiu chorando, quando me viu ela ficou paralisada me olhando depois correu ate mim e me abraçou fortemente, eu retribui seu abraço, quanto tempo eu havia esperado pra abraçar minha filha de novo? Esme nos olhava de longe, vi que ela chorava também.  
>- Pai? - Rosalie falou em duvida, parecia que estava sonhando a ouvindo me chamar de pai novamente. Era a mesma emoção de quando a vi falar pela primeira vez.<br>- Sim, minha querida. Eu sou seu pai, e nunca mais vou ficar longe de você de novo. - eu lhe prometi chorando de emoção.  
>- Eu senti tanto sua falta. - ela chorou me abraçando mais forte.<p>

**N/A: **Deixem Reviews...

capa da fic: ./userfiles/C/1/F/0/capa_105421_


End file.
